Friendship, love, thieves and secrets
by Julia's.Fantasy
Summary: My name is Julia McGrath. My friend Anissa and I live in a work house, but run away to London. We see two pickpockets steal from a man and we get kidnapped. With me in love with Dodger and trying to keep my friendship, I realize that my secret admirer is right in front of me, but it takes me a year to figure it out.
1. Introduction

(I love Polanski's Oliver Twist. I made my own story, putting me and one of my best friends, Anissa in it.)

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

My name is Julia Elizabeth McGrath. I just turned fifteen towards the end of June. My best friend Anissa and I met at the orphanage when we were four. Ever since that day, we've always been by each other's side. Wherever she went, I went. And wherever I went, she went. We are like sisters, but we are different in looks.

I have light brown/ dirty blonde hair that is straight, but wavy at the same time. It is a few inches below my shoulders. I have my dad's style of hair, but the thinness of it is from my mom. I am shorter than Anissa by an inch or two, but my legs are a little longer which makes me look a little taller than I really am. I have dark blue eyes that are lighter in the sun, but in the middle are the colors gray and green. I get the blue and gray from my dad and the green from my mom. I always keep a picture of them.

I have pale peach skin with a few freckles on my nose and cheeks. I am also quiet and sometimes sarcastic. My pants are black and they hit a few inches lower than my ankle, so I roll them up. My shirt is a silky material, and it is a light pink. I also wear a black vest unbuttoned, and black suede ankle booties.

Anissa is a few months younger than me, her birthday landing on September 23rd. She is 5'4. She has pale skin, and dark curly brown hair. Her eyes are a dark blue. She is Puerto Rican, and she is very sassy and never talks to the other kids as much as me. She wears brown pants that are below her ankle, a long sleeve purple shirt and she also wears black ankle boots.

We both wear small earrings on each side of our ears, but they are not noticeable because we always have our hair down and our hair covers our ears. You never know when you will run into a pickpocket.

Anissa and I were in the bedroom that we shared talking about running away.

"I hate this horrid place." Anissa sighed, "It does no one good."

"Isn't that why we're running away?"

"If we run off, where are we going to go?" Anissa asked.

"London."

"Julia, that's a week away!" She exclaimed.

"That's why where going to sneak into a carriage. It's better than walking."

"We have to be careful Julia." Anissa warned

"Why ever so?" I asked her.

"I hear that Fagin lives in London."

"Who is Fagin?" I asked.

"A criminal who has boys steal for him."

"Anissa, don't believe everything you see or hear. This Fagin guy could live anywhere."

"I'm just warning you."

"How will we know it's him?" I asked.

"He is a Jew. It said that he has blonde hair. But he probably aged so no one knows what he looks like now. He was never found."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The paper Julia."

"That could fit anyone's description." I pointed out. I have never heard of this Fagin guy, but he could be dead.

All of a sudden, two boys walked in, Chad and Lawrence. They are both Sixteen years old, a year older than Anissa and I. They both have brown eyes, similar in shade. Chad wears blue pants with a puffy white shirt. Lawrence is wearing black pants and a blue puffy shirt. I forgot to mention that they have crushes on us. Chad closed the door behind them.

"Hello ladies." Lawrence leaned against the wall. His brown hair was a little messy. Chad's dark brown hair looked gelled back. Lawrence gave me a quick wink.

"What do you two want?" Anissa asked, annoyed. Chad liked her while Lawrence liked me.

"Just letting you both know that we are always here to assist you." Lawrence smiled, sheepishly.

"Are you still hoping that we'll like the both of you back?" Anissa rose a brow.

"Your dreams will never come true." I added and Anissa snickered.

"Hey girl, I know that deep inside you feel the same way I do." Lawrence said, making kissing noises.

"I know that deep inside I hate your guts." I snarled and Anissa looked away. I knew she was laughing. These two are so desperate. If they want a girl, they should go to Chloe. She'll date anyone for attention.

"We'll see." Chad replied.

"I thought you liked me Chad," Anissa turned around and looked at him. "Now you're hitting on my friend?"

"You should know that my eyes are on you." Chad turned to her and smiled.

"And you should know that my eyes aren't." Anissa sassed. I am so proud of her. The only person she back talked was Chad, and a few other people.

"We've never been so disrespected." Lawrence got closer to the both of us. "All the girls want us. They envy you both. You two should consider yourselves lucky."

"I consider myself disgusted." I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my chest to over exaggerate a little bit.

"I consider myself in a relationship." Anissa snorted. She was being sarcastic. She was probably hoping that the two would go away and leave us alone, but she was wrong.

"Oh, so that's why you don't like me." Chad replied.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Anissa asked. "I figured you did."

"I didn't expect to hear sarcasm from you sweetheart." Chad said sternly.

"Don't call me that! I may have a heart, but it's not all over you." She chocked. I looked at her shocked. I never knew Anissa could get so mean. That's what happens when someone gets her and me angry, thought, I'm calmer.

"You need to act like a lady." Chad grabbed her wrist. Lawrence grabbed my waist and held me close to him.

"Chad, let go of me!" Anissa struggled. I didn't like this at all.

I also struggled since Lawrence is really strong. They're both tall, at least six feet. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little bit. Chad and Lawrence are both 5'8. Lawrence stroked my hair and the both of them laughed.

My womanly instincts kicked in as I slapped Lawrence across the face, hard. He's just lucky that's the only thing I did. He looked at me, holding his cheek. Then he let go of me.

"This isn't the end of it." Lawrence glared at me. "I'll make sure you love me and you can't stop it." Then the both of them walked out of the room.

"Wow Julia, nice reflexes." Anissa complimented.

"Thank you Anissa."


	2. Escape

**A/N: **In the story, Anissa and my song may seem familiar. Yes, it is Take a Hint from Victorious, I just came up with the lyrics in the story. *I don't own Oliver Twist, I only own the story.*

**CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE**

The next day came quickly and the sunlight went through a few of the windows in the bedroom. Anissa suggested that we lock the windows and the door because she didn't want Chad and Lawrence coming in.

I was playing my violin, practicing a song I made up so that we can get money while we are roaming the streets of London. It is 1835 and money just doesn't come and go. You have to earn it, especially the hard way.

"That's a nice song." Anissa looked up from her book.

"Thanks."

"You've really worked on it. But what will I do to earn money? You can't do it all on your own."

"Anissa, you can sing. Don't tell me you can't because I hear you singing all the time. You could sing a song that you made up while I play a nice tune for it."

"Okay, let's get going. The faster we get out of here, the better." Anissa was anxious.

I packed up my violin and she packed up her song book. We both had book bags with necessities', food, and water. We climbed out the window and jumped. As we started to walk, we saw Lawrence and Chad and they looked at us. They knew right away that we were escaping.

"Lawrence, get the boss. I'll deal with them." Chad smirked.

The both of us ran off with Chad right behind us and he grabbed Anissa. I looked at her and then at my violin case. She knew what I was going to do. She ducked and I threw my violin case at Chad and he fell to the floor, holding his face. Anissa and I sprinted and we kept running until we lost them. We saw an abandoned wagon in the middle of the road. We got into it and Anissa took a hold of the horse.

"Hold your horses' young ladies," And older gentlemen walked over stopping us, "That is my horse. But for four coins I'll take you to your destination."

"London, please." Anissa handed him two coins and then I did.

"Here we go." The gentleman got on and hit the horse with the whip. The horse started to gallop, but then quickly started to walk in a fast pace.

After a few hours on the road, I heard Anissa humming.

"Anissa, are you making a new song?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I'm having a bit of trouble." She sighed.

I started to think and then smiled in satisfaction. "Why am I always flirted with by the boys I never like? I can always see them coming from the left and from the right."

She looked up at me "Hey, that's good!" She then wrote down the lyrics I made up and said, "I don't want to be rude, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to stab me in the back…."

"That's good." I replied, "Write it down."

She started to write. "That's all we have."

"You ask me for my name and age, yeah you put me on the spot." I brainstormed.

Anissa started to write again. "You think I like you but I really don't at all."

"At first they were stares. Then they became flirts." I said and she wrote that down as well.

"Then you went too far with telling everyone." Anissa added.

"I'm sick of all the stares and comments." I took over.

"Even the girls started to give remarks." Anissa finished.

"Let's take a break." I took a sip of my water. "Thinking of song lyrics gets tiring after a while."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Anissa agreed and smiled and then she closed her song book. She put it in her bag and took a sip of her water.

"How far are we from London?" I asked the driver.

"Two days."

The good thing is that we live in Pentonville which isn't very far from London. By walking it is, but by horse it is only a few days. The both of us were from America, but we were shipped to England, at the orphanage we lived at. People think it's an orphanage, but it's really a workhouse. That's why when kids enter, they don't come out. We had to work from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M. with very little pay and very little food. Not to mention that most of the boys are gross. They would stare at the girls and said to each other what they thought about them.

After a few hours, it became dark. Anissa and I climbed into the carriage. It had two small lofts, similar to a hammock, and there were windows with red curtains.

"Let's sleep here," she suggested. "It's chilly outside."

I laid down on one of the lofts and said, "Good night Anissa."

"Good night Julia."

…

The next day was bright and sunny. Anissa and I were sitting in the back. We were talking about where we would stay in London.

"Julia, people will think that we are poor. They might take us in."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We have always been there for each other, and I won't throw that away."

"Me either." Anissa smiled. "Though, there is just one thing."

"What?"

"Fagin."

"Anissa, who knows where he is. I am pretty sure that a criminal would not stay somewhere where they are most known. What did they say about him in the paper?"

"There was a famous pickpocket named Fagin. He got caught and then he ran away."

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"Well, I was in the head's office because I was in trouble and I found a newspaper from 1767. I read it and it was about Fagin. No one has seen him since that year."

Of course, the head keeps old newspapers since he likes to read the same stories over and over again.

"Maybe he isn't in London." I predicted. It was a long time ago. Fagin is most likely dead.

"Maybe he is."

I sighed and realized how hungry I was. I pulled out a turkey sandwich from my bag and Anissa pulled out a ham sandwich from hers. As we were eating, we saw a sign that said, '_London, 40 miles.'_

"London is two days away!" Anissa squealed.

"Actually miss, I took a short cut. We'll be there in about a day." The gentleman butted in.

"Even better." I smiled.

After lunch, we decided to know more about the driver.

"So, how long have you been taking people to places?" Anissa asked.

"Twenty years." The Gentleman replied.

"Wow, that's a long time." I was surprised. "Do you like it?"

"Well, I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it. I don't know if you noticed, but it says '_Lancaster' _on each side.

Anissa looked at one side and I looked at the other.

"It does." Anissa looked up and so did I.

"It's a family business. When my father died, I took over." Mr. Lancaster explained.

"Could you do us a small favor?" Anissa asked.

"What is the favor?"

"You see, we ran away from a workhouse. We are afraid that the people might ask about us. If you see them, will you tell them that you never saw us?"

"Of course, but I probably won't remember you two anyways. My memory has gone a little."

Anissa and I looked at each other. We both knew that we could trust his man.

It was getting dark out, so Anissa and I decided that we should go to sleep. It was silent for a few moments as the two of us laid on separate lofts.

"You know Julia; we need to start all over again in London." Anissa started the conversation, ending the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting money, finding food and a place to live. That sort of stuff."

"We could just beg."

"Oh Julia."

"We would have a violin, but I had to throw it at Chad to save your butt."

"Oh, I forgot to say thanks."

"It's alright. I don't really need the violin anyways. It would be a pain to carry all day. We should get to bed." Then I turned the other way and I heard Anissa mumble, "See you tomorrow."

….

It was dark outside when I woke up. I looked out the window and saw that we were moving. I looked at Anissa who looked like she was still sleeping. It must be around mid-night telling how dark it is. I lie back down, close my eyes and fall asleep.

….

The next day came by really fast. Anissa and I were sitting down behind the Gentleman, talking. We saw another sign that read _'London, 20 miles.'_

We had about two hours before we reached London. I couldn't wait because I'm starting to feel a little cramped from all of this sitting.

"Hey Julia." Anissa started

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Remember when Chad and Lawrence saw us escaping?" Anissa brought back the flashback.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why do you think they were chasing after us?"

"Probably because they wanted us to stay with them. Besides, they do have crushes on us. I bet all the other girls are happy. They can have those two to themselves."

Anissa giggled, "You know, every time I walked by Penelope, she was always saying to someone that she envied you."

"Why? Because Lawrence likes me?" I baffled.

"No, she really envied you. Everything about you. Your personality, hair, eyes. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. But her dolls creeped me out."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you hate dolls." Anissa remembered.

"Yeah, I really don't like them."

"Julia, I'm really happy that we left. I hated it there. The workhouse owners were greedy and gave us little food."

I smiled, "I'm happy that we left too."

We laid down on the wagon floor on top of the hay and looked up at the sky, relaxing.

A few hours passed and he driver stopped.

"Here she is." He breathed.

"Who?" I asked.

"London." Mr. Lancaster smiled.

Why did he call London a she? Usually, boys call their cars a she, but it is the other way around.

"Thank you very much sir, we both appreciate your wonderful kindness." Anissa smiled.

"Anytime."

Anissa and I jumped out of the carriage with our small bags and started to walk East of London.

"I can't believe we're here!" Anissa squealed.

"I'm so excited. I have always wanted to see London." I admitted. "Ever since we came to England I wanted to see the city. I can't believe we're actually here."

"Well, we are." Anissa breathed in the London air. "It's beautiful." She then started to run and I ran after her.

"Why are we running?" I asked.

"I want to find a place where we can stay for a while."

"Where are we going to go?"

She stopped running and looked at me, "I don't know. But we better get started, we have a long day ahead of us."

I smiled, 'You're right. Let's go."

We then ran off, feeling free to live and do whatever we want. But we have to get the basics done first. We need to find jobs, money, food, and a place to stay. We have a big day ahead of us, but this is only the beginning.


	3. Pickpockets and a wanted villain

**CHAPTER 3: PICKPOCKETS AND A WANTED VILLAIN**

We are sitting on a few stairs next to a wall in London. We were both tired of the long, brutal road trip. We stumbled in front of a wall because we couldn't find a place, so we gave up.

"Let's just walk around," I suggested. "We can't sit and pout forever."

"Yeah, you're right." Anissa agreed.

We got up and started to walk.

"We should look for jobs." Anissa suggested.

"Would we be old enough?" I asked her.

Anissa looked like she was thinking, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't know."

London is very beautiful, but busy. Carriages were all over, and there is a ton of food stands. Not to mention that there is a lot of people. Some of the girls gave us looks because we aren't wearing dresses. I didn't care so much, but I think Anissa did.

"If you're going to give me looks about my outfit, make sure yours looks better than mine." She sassed one lady. The lady snarled at her, but said nothing.

"Anissa," I said, "Who cares? Most of them look horrible in dresses anyways, especially that one." I nodded my head toward the lady that insulted her. Then the lady stomped off, mumbling.

Then we both giggled, but we didn't laugh out loud because we didn't want to attract attention.

We continued to walk around and came across a book store. Then we saw two teen boys. One was in a tan coat and standing next to a wealthy looking gentleman who was reading a book. The boy in the tan coat reached into the man's pocket, took out a pocket handkerchief and held it behind him. The other boy took it and put it in his inside coat pocket.

The both of them started to walk towards us, talking. They stopped and looked at us. We looked at them, terrified. They both knew that Anissa and I saw them steal.

The boy that took the handkerchief out of the gentleman's pocket is wearing a long tan coat with a white shirt and a dark brown vest that is buttoned up. He is also wearing a multi-colored fabric handkerchief covering his neck. He is wearing tan pants, and had on black velvet boots and a black top hat. He has skin a little darker than mine, brown hair, and blue eyes. Oh my, he is so cute.

The other boy was wearing a burgundy hat, a blue short jacket with blue pants that are up to his ankles. He is also wearing a gray vest and a shirt, and faded ankle boots. He had a burgundy fabric that covered his neck. He has my skin color, my hair color, but green and brown hazel eyes.

They both looked our age.

Pickpockets! My eyes got wide. I turned and looked at Anissa who was staring at them in shock. Neither of us said anything.

The two boys looked at each other and then at us. The two came closer, giving us both cold glares. They must have realized why the two of us were staring at them.

"Run!" Anissa cried and we took off in opposite directions. I ran right while Anissa ran left. I turned my head and the boy wearing the tan coat was right behind me! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Some of the women saw me running and looked at me funny, but I didn't care. I need to find Anissa and get out of here.

I turned and ran into an alleyway. I could feel my lungs starting to hurt. I didn't care because I wouldn't let those two boys catch me. I turned the corner, but I saw the boy in the blue coat. He ran closer to me and I turned around and saw the boy that was chasing me. I looked at the top hatted man and before I could run, his friend grabbed me. His left forearm was around my neck in a headlock, and his right arm was around my waist, and my arms were holding onto his arm with the forearm around my neck.

"You're fast." The other boy circled his friend and me. He stood back in front of me.

"It's too bad that you weren't fast enough." The one behind me replied.

"Who are you?" The long coated boy asked me. "You ran off when you saw us steal from that man."

"Dodger, we can't let her loose. She might peach on us to the traps." The boy holding me said.

Dodger. That's an unusual name for a boy.

"You're right Charley," Dodger replied, "Especially a lady like yourself. You can't wander around on your own." He held up my chin with his left thumb and index finger to look at him eye to eye. I would have thought he was cute if he didn't capture me. Though, he has nice blue eyes.

"She had her friend with her." Charley pointed out.

"Unless her friend peaches us to the traps. Don't worry, we'll find her friend too. We got a good look at her."

No! Not Anissa. They can't find her. But what they don't know is that she runs really fast. They can't get their hands on her.

"No." I gritted through my teeth.

"Come on Charley, let's take her to Fagin."

"Okay Dodger."

I was about to scream, but Dodger said,

"Scream and you'll regret it." He got close and looked serious.

"Come on Dodger, you know she won't. She's hoping that we'll let her go."

"ANISSA HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. But I don't have a loud voice, so it wasn't very loud.

Before I could actually scream, Charley let go of my waist and put his free hand over my mouth. I was trying to scream, but they were muffled. I placed my hands on his arm around my neck as a headlock, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get free.

Dodger narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "Are you crazy?"

"Julia?" I heard someone call from farther away. "Julia, Julia! Where are you?"

"Let's get out of here." Charley suggested. "If we don't, her friend will find us. Then she'll get free and they'll both tell the traps."

"No they won't." Dodger took my right arm and Charley took my left. Since they were taller than me, it was easier for them to force me along.

"Let me go!" I ordered. I struggled to get free. They're both strong.

Dodger chuckled, "I'm not going to, and neither is Charley."

I sighed, what did I get myself into?

**ANISSA'S POV**

I stopped running and gasped for air. I turned around and saw that the boy that was chasing me was nowhere to be found. If he isn't behind me, then where did he go?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Run!" I cried and we took off in opposite directions. I ran left while Julia ran right. I looked behind me and the boy wearing the blue coat was behind me. I kept running and ended up in an alleyway. I kept running until I couldn't anymore. I was expecting the boy to be behind me, but when I turned around, he was nowhere around me. Where did he go?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I kept walking trying desperately to find my best friend.

"ANISSA, HELP ME!" I heard a small scream not too far from me.

Julia!

"Julia?" I searched, "Julia, Julia! Where are you?"

I kept running, but couldn't find her.

They caught her! They caught my best friend. I can't believe it. What if I don't see her again? Wait, those boys saw me also, so they might come back for me. I have to make posters, or something. But I don't have the supplies, but I do have a notebook and a feather ink pen, and one recent picture of her. That won't do any good!

Maybe they didn't catch her! Maybe she escaped. I have to keep looking.

**JULIA'S POV**

The three of us reached a building and we walked up a flight of stairs. Dodger knocked on the door.

"Now then," A boy's voice said from inside.

"Plummy and slam." Dodger said quietly.

A boy wearing a brown hat, jacket and pants opened the door and let us in. Charley pushed me in.

The boy looked at me and said, "Who's she?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Charley replied. "We were pickpocketing. She was standing there with her friend, looking at us."

"We're worried she'll peach." Dodger worried.

"What a pity. I'm in charge of who enters and who leaves. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't escape." The boy replied.

"Nicky, where's Fagin?" Dodger asked the boy.

"Upstairs sorting the wipes and feeding the rest."

"Thanks, let's go." Dodger grabbed my arm and led me upstairs. Charley was behind me. We stopped in front of a door. Dodger opened it and pushed me in. Charley closed the door as Dodger walked over to an older looking man near the fireplace. In the middle of the big room was a long table, and on the walls were string with handkerchiefs' and clothes hanging. At the right was a big opening which led to another room which looked like the living room.

The other boys looked at me and started to whisper.

"This is the girl Fagin," Dodger pointed at me. "We were out on the job and she was watching with her friend. We're worried that she'll peach."

The other boys looked at me and kept whispering. They all, except Dodger, Charley, the door boy, and another boy at the table looked around 9-12.

"But this girl musn't." Fagin replied.

It's Fagin! Anissa was right, and I didn't believe her. Though, he really did age. His head has bald patches, and he has really bad teeth.

"We don't trust her on the streets." Charley replied as a few of the other boys got up and walked over to us. They were all either up to my shoulders or my ears. Charley, and Dodger were taller than me by a few inches. Nicky, the door boy was the same height as me. One of the boys touched the sleeve of my shirt and I moved away from him.

"She dresses different from other girls." I heard one of the boys whisper to another.

"Where's her friend?" Fagin asked.

"She escaped. We'll look for her, but we caught this one." Charley replied, holding onto my wrist.

"Dodger, Charley, why don't you show out newcomer where she'll be sleeping?" Fagin suggested.

Charley and Dodger opened the door, shoved me through and walked downstairs into a hallway. There was another living room and a few doors. They opened a door, and it looked like the room where everyone hung out and played card games, they led me to the couch, which was a brownish, reddish color.

"Here you are." Charley said, and then he sat down on a chair next to the couch.

I turned around and said, "I can take care of myself thank you very much. I don't need the two of you to look over me."

They both started to laugh.

"Yeah right. You look like you haven't eaten in days! Not to mention that you were watching us pickpocket and had no idea where you were running off too. That made it much easier for us to find you." Dodger replied. "Now lay down." He pushed me a little bit and I fell onto the couch.

Am I sleeping here? I am disgusted.

"Don't worry, you'll sleep in a bedroom. You're just here for the night so we know that you won't try anything." Charley read my mind

I sat up, and tried my best to relax. I was annoyed, and I felt guilty. When I saw them pickpocketing, I got frightened a little bit. Now I'm stuck here and Anissa much be worried sick about me! I won't peach on them, I won't.

Before I knew it, I had my eyes closed.

**ANISSA'S POV**

I kept breathing for air. I can't find Julia anywhere. Those two boys took her, I know it. Julia wouldn't disappear like that. Julia's a strong person, she'll think of something. In the meantime, I need to take a break from all this running. Then I'll look around for those two boys because since they took Julia, they'll have to take me too.

**JULIA'S POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. How long was I out for? I looked around and saw that Dodger and Charley weren't in the room, but a small group of little boys were sitting at a brown, small wooden across from me smoking pipes and playing a card game. Wait, they're like nine and they're smoking? They looked at me and went back to their game. They were whispering and I knew that they were talking about me.

I heard one of the boys say, "She's the only girl living with us."

Living with them? What are they talking about?

A boy with blonde hair in a blue hat said, "Only because she saw the one and only Artful Dodger pickpocket." He was the shortest and obviously the youngest.

"Fellas, keep it down. She can hear us." A boy with hair my color and in a gray hat and red coat scolded.

"How would you know?" A boy with dark hair and pale skin asked.

"Because this isn't whispering. She isn't that far away from us."

I chose to ignore them and think about how I could get out of here. The boys finished their card game and left the room. A few seconds later, a boy with blondish hair came into the room. I recognize him, he was the boy that was smiling at me when Dodger and Charley brung me in. He was the only boy that didn't come over to me.

"Hello." He greeted, smiling.

"Hi." I replied and looked away.

"You look sad." He stood to the right of me.

"Well, running into pickpockets and having them bring you to their house isn't on my-to-do list."

"I heard that you saw the Artful Dodger and Charley steal."

"Yeah."

"I'm Oliver Twist."

"I'm Julia."

"I'm new too. I only came a few weeks ago." Oliver said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Oliver." Someone said. We looked near the door entrance and saw the Artful Dodger. He was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. How long has he been standing there for?

"Yes?" Oliver asked shaky. I could tell he was a little scared. Maybe Dodger made him frightened. But why?

"Fagin and I need to talk to the newcomer." Dodger replied.

Oliver looked at me and walked out quickly. The other boys looked at me and then Dodger. They gathered their cards and quickly left. Then Fagin came in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I didn't catch your name." Fagin said to me. "Would you tell me?"

I didn't answer him. I crossed my arms.

"Not much of a talker I see." Fagin sighed.

"Wait, I heard her say her name to Oliver when they were talking. Her name's Julia."

I gave him a look. How dare he listen to my conversation!

"How old are you Julia?" Fagin asked me.

"Fifteen."

"Wow, so is Dodger." Fagin chuckled and looked at Dodger. "He's turning sixteen in March. When's your birthday?"

"The end of June."

"Now Julia, you can't pickpocket. You're a girl and at your age, girls work around the house." Fagin began.

"No," I replied, realizing what he had in mind. I knew he was lying about girls not pickpocketing. He's worried that I'll peach.

"You're still not at the age where you can work outside of the house-"

Liar.

"You know that Dodger and Charley are pickpockets and we can't let you out of the house without someone with you."

You should have said that the first time instead of stalling.

"No." I re-crossed my arms.

"It would be a perfect job for you." Dodger butted in and took over. "Plus, we do need some work done."

"I don't want to rush you, but you could start tomorrow." Fagin suggested.

"Or next year." I decided.

"That's too long!" Fagin used emphasis. "Start tomorrow. You are living here now and you do need a job."

WHAT! I'm living here? That's why one of the smaller boys earlier today said I was the only girl living with them.

They both saw the surprised look on my face.

"I have to start dinner." Fagin changed the subject. Then he walked out of the room. Dodger looked at me and had a small smile.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you more often. Don't get too excited, we have to look for your friend. Besides, you two ladies look like you need a place to stay, am I right?"

I just ignored him, even though we just met, I don't really like him. But he's so cute!

"Dodger," Charley came in and then he saw me. "So, I hear the little lady's name is Julia."

Who is he calling little?

"Yeah, and she's going to help Fagin around the house starting tomorrow."

I laid down again, thinking about how Anissa must be worried sick about me. As I thought about it, I heard someone put something down and I turned around. Behind the couch was a small stand, and on the stand was a little cup of water.

"Here's some water. Drink it. You look like you could use a cup or two." The Artful Dodger suggested.

I picked up the cup, and drank from it. I noticed as I look a sip that the water tasted weird. I looked in the cup. The liquid was clear, so it was water. It just had a bit of a taste to it.

I put the cup down and lay back down. I then became sleepy, really tired. Did Dodger put powder in my drink? No it wasn't water. He drugged me! But why? And why is he touching that type of stuff? Then my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I've been out, but I felt someone put a blanket over me. I was laying on my right side, curled up a little bit. I had my head on a pillow. I heard someone talking, but I couldn't recall what they were saying because it was more like a mumble. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. I'm too tired to even move. I fell asleep again.

**NORMAL POV**

"Dodger, did you put something in her drink?" Charley asked, sitting at the end of the couch, taking Julia's shoes off.

"Just something that'll help her sleep. I don't think she was going to anytime soon." The Artful Dodger replied, looking down at Julia.

"How much did you put in?"

"Enough to last her all night." Dodger was smoking his pipe.

"At least she won't try to run away." Charley said matter-of-factly.

"That's another reason why."

"What if we don't find her friend?"

"We'll find her, don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so." Charley shrugged. "Do you think she went to the traps?"

"Maybe, maybe not. She's probably too busy searching for Julia."

"Do you think the traps will believe her?"

"No, no one saw anything. They'll most likely say no, so she better be smart about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Charley nodded his head.

After that, the two looked at Julia and knew that she'd be out the whole night. They both went to their bedrooms and got a good night sleep.


	4. Breakfast and the game

**CHAPTER 4: BREAKFAST AND THE GAME**

**JULIA'S POV**

I felt light on my face and woke up. I yawned and sat up, stretching my legs a little bit. I was thinking about finding a way out of here, but Nicky, the door boy is watching all the doors. I need to find Anissa and get out of here. But how can I escape?

I sighed and sat up and looked around. I was the only one in the downstairs living room, but the silence was interrupted as Fagin entered the room.

"Julia my dear." He smiled. That smile isn't good. He wants something. "Can you please help me set the table? Dodger, Charley and Nicky will be back with breakfast any minute."

I sighed and stood up. I followed Fagin upstairs. It's going to be a long day.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth quickly and washed my face. Thankfully I had my book bag with me. I then came out and started to help Fagin with the plates. Oliver was washing his face and when he was done, Fagin helped him dump the water out of the window. People shouting was heard from outside.

I sat down with a cup in my hand and poured myself some tea and started to drink it.

That was when Dodger and Charley walked into the kitchen, followed by Nicky. Dodger threw Fagin a loaf of bread and Fagin caught it. Nicky closed the door.

Dodger came to the table, picked up a plate, took off his hat and flipped it over and revealed a thing of sliced ham. He put the plate down and his hat on. He gave me a quick wink and sat down. Charley poured himself some hot tea.

"Want some Julia?" he asked, taking the half filled cup out of my hands.

"Charley, don't grab." Fagin said.

"Just being a gentleman." He handed the cup to me after he filled it up with more tea. "It's the least I can do."

Charley sat next to me and Oliver sat across. Dodger sat next to Oliver and Nicky sat next to Dodger.

Fagin, who was at the head of the table cut the bread, "Have you been working hard this morning my dears?"

"Hard." Dodger answered as Charley took a piece of the bread.

"Like nails." Nicky's accent filled the air.

"Very good. Good boys." Fagin handed Dodger a piece of bread. "What did you get Dodger?"

"Some pocket books."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Are they lined?"

"A few of them." He reached into a pocket in his coat and handed Fagin two small pocketbooks.

Charley was throwing small bread balls and laughed.

Fagin went through them and Dodger shook his head with annoyance as he made his sandwich. Charley handed me a piece of bread.

Fagin held a few pieces of paper from the pocketbook, "Eh Dodger. I don't know Dodge." He looked down and tossed them behind him and rummaged through the wallet type purses. Dodger rolled his eyes and continued making his sandwich. He took my slice of bread and made my sandwich for me.

Fagin let out a glee and was holding a check. He picked up one of the purses and looked at Oliver. "They may not be as heavy as they look my dear, but they are very neat. And nicely made." He pointed to Dodger, "A genius workman. He knows what wallets are good and which ones aren't."

Dodger's eyes got a little wide, giving Fagin the obvious look. Dodger then made Oliver's sandwich. I had no idea why they were being so chivalrous.

"Charley, what have you got my dear?"

"Wipes." Charley said with his mouth full. He took out four to five from his pocket and handed them to Fagin.

"Oh, they're very good wipes." Fagin observed them and picked up one with a marking at the end. "Uh oh. Charley," He showed Charley the marking and Charley was laughing.

"You haven't marked them well." Fagin winked. Charley chuckled. "They'll be picked out with a needle. We'll show Oliver how too. Do you want to learn pick marking Oliver?"

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want to make pocket handkerchiefs as easy as Charley Bates?"

"Yes, indeed Sir."

"And maybe Julia could help you with it. We'll teach her too." Fagin chuckled.

"Yes, if you please sir." Oliver pleaded.

Dodger took a sip of his drink and laughed. He winked at me again and I felt my face turn a little red. Why do I feel like this?

"I've never met anyone so Green." Charley pointed his finger at Oliver and laughed.

It was silent after that and we finished eating our breakfast. I wondered how Anissa was doing.

...

Later on after breakfast, Charley was sleeping on a chair. Nicky was watching Oliver try to pick out the mark on one of the handkerchiefs. Dodger was at the fireplace, placing fire in his pipe. I was sitting next to Nicky.

Fagin was in the living room and clapped his hands, "Alright boys, the game."

The boys looked up and Dodger shook Charley to wake up.

"We'll show Oliver and Julia how to make pocket handkerchiefs." Fagin walked over to Oliver and me, "Do you want us to show the both of you the game?"

"Yes, Sir." Oliver smiled.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

Fagin put a pocket watch, a wipe, and a small book in his pockets. He put a hat on his head and took a cane. He made a funny face which got the boys laughing. He pretended to be looking at something. Nicky and Charley walked over right away. Dodger nudged me and smirked, then made his way over.

I glanced at Oliver who was paying attention to what was happening.

Fagin walked up to Dodger who took of his hat, and moved out of his way. Nicky reached into Fagin's pocket and took out a small handbook and put it in his own coat pocket. Charley took out a handkerchief and passed it to Dodger when Fagin turned around to him.

Oliver was chuckling and I was watching in awe. They are impressive. I have to admit that if Anissa and I weren't looking at the direction of the bookstore, we wouldn't have seen Dodger or Charley steal from that man.

Nicky asked for the time and Fagin took out his pocket watch and put it back, but Dodger grabbed it. The boys held up the objects and came closer to us. Oliver smiled and clapped while I just sat there.

Fagin smiled and said something to Oliver when someone came up to me. I turned and saw that it was Dodger.

"What did you think?" He smirked again.

"You're impressive." I smirked also, "But if you were an expert, I wouldn't have caught you nipping a pocket."

"Well, it was just mine and your lucky day." Then he gave me a quick wink and walked over to everyone else. What did he mean by his and my lucky day?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when two young women came inside.

"Playing the game, we're we Fagin?" One asked as she closed the door. She has short, dark red curly hair.

"It is an old custom, my dear!" Fagin smiled, walking over to them.

The other looked at Oliver and me, "They're new. Who are they?" This girl has long, brown hair.

Fagin looked at us, "Oliver, Julia, these are our old friends, Bet and Nancy."

Oliver bowed at them and this got everyone laughing, and the two ladies flushed.

"You see Dodger, you want to learn from him. He's got manners, he has." Nancy went up and touched his chin, "A proper gentleman." Then she turned to me, "Its nice to meet you too, Julia."

"You too Nancy."

Nancy looked at me, "Did Dodger find you too?"

"Not exactly."

"Did something happen?"

"I saw Charley and him nipping a gents pocket."

Bet grinned, "I guess they aren't as good as Nance and I." Then she winked at me. We giggled. The three of us then sat with the others who decided to play Spec or Speculation. Nancy was showing Oliver how to play.

As the others were drinking, playing cards and laughing, I thought about Anissa. A part of me wants them to find her but the other part of me doesn't. If they find her, we'll be reunited. But if they bring her here, we'll have to stay inside and work for a gang of thieves.


	5. Framed

**CHAPTER 5: FRAMED**

It's been seven months after Dodger and Charley kidnapped me. I work inside almost every day because I have to help Fagin around the house. Dodger and Charley already found Anissa a few days after they took me. She helps me work around the house. I was cleaning the plates off the table with Anissa's help when Dodger and Charley walked in, panting. Earlier today, they took Oliver out on the job with them to show him what they do on a regular basis. I noticed that Oliver wasn't with them.

"Where's Oliver?" Fagin looked up from his box of stolen jewelry.

"We were pickpocketing and Oliver was watching us. The traps have got him." Dodger said.

"He might be hanged!" Charley exclaimed.

I gave them both cold glares. Besides Anissa, Nancy who is Bill Sikes girlfriend and Bet, I thought of Oliver as a brother.

Fagin grabbed onto Dodger's coat and Charley moved back, looking guilty and fidgeting with his hands, "Why didn't you get him back? Why didn't you go after him?"

"I told you, the traps got him. Let go of me will ya?" Dodger turned around and got out of his coat. He ran to the stove and took a sharp object used to pick up hot food and meat and held it. He then ran to Fagin who grabbed a bowl and threw it at Dodger, but missed as the top hatted boy ducked. As the missed his aim, the door opened and it hit Bill Sikes who was looking the other way.

Charley leaned back and everyone that was in the living room was silent with fear.

"Who threw that at me?" Bill yelled. He has dark eyes and hair with pale skin. He wears an olive green top hat, and olive green jacket, and brown pants with black boots. He has a red fabric scarf around his neck. The color of his shirt was unknown because he wore a beige buttoned up vest underneath his olive green jacket.

Charley moved away from the door and stood near the table as Bill walked in and kicked his dog which happens to be a white blue nosed Pit bull. Its name is Bulls-eye. Dodger stood against the wall with the weapon in his hand.

"Mis-treating the boys and girls again, Fagin?" Bill said down, "I don't get why they don't murder you. I would if I was them."

"Settle down, Bill." Fagin went through the bag that Bill brought with them. There was a bunch of stuff in the bag. I heard Anissa turn off the sink water. "Anything you want?"

"A drink. And mind you don't poison it." Bill turned and looked at Dodger.

"Charley," Fagin nodded to the gin bottle.

Charley got up from the table and reached for the cups and alcohol.

"What's the matter, Dodger?" Bill asked as Charley poured him a glass of wine and gave it to him.

"A new fella went out on the job with us when he wasn't rightly up to it. He got nabbed by the traps."

"You see Bill, we have a new lad from a few months back who went out on the job for experience. The traps have him. I'm afraid that he's going to say something that's going to get us into trouble."

"Ha, you were blowed upon Fagin. And about time." Bill chuckled. He took a sip from his drink.

"You see my dear, I'm worried that if it's up with us, it is going to turn out more worse for you then it will for me." Fagin finished what he was saying, only to retrieve a look from Bill.

"Someone has to get ahold of him somehow." Bill looked at Dodger.

Dodger was leaning against the wall with the object in both of his hands. He glanced at me, and I was hoping to get a good response, but I was wrong. Oliver get taken for something that Fagin told him to do. Dodger looked away and said to Bill, "I can't."

"He can't be serious." Anissa whispered.

"No, he is." I shook my head.

"Why not? You got him in this mess." Anissa stepped in.

"I'm not going to any police station. I don't do that kind of work. Not for nobody, no how." The top hatted boy replied, confidently. Anissa gave him a look.

"I've just got the very thing. Bet will go. Won't you my dear?" Fagin smiled, hoping that she would get him.

Bet is wearing a green old ragged dress. She wore a white bonnet and has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears brown boots and had a bottle of wine in her left hand. She was leaning on the couch next to Nancy and looked drunk. "It's not my job Fagin. I didn't get him caught in the first place."

"Bet please, why don't you go?" Fagin was hoping that he would get his way.

"Dodger and Charley should because they're the ones that got Oliver in trouble." Bet suggested while pointing out the reason.

Dodger turned to her and Charley crossed his arms. "We didn't think anyone would see us. Bet, we're sorry." Dodger apologized.

Bet looked at him, but said nothing.

"We tried to get him back," Charley filled in the three second silence, "But it was too late. They took him away."

"Charley, they could hang him, whether or not of he did nothing. The traps don't care." Nancy pointed out and he shot her a glance, but looked away.

Bet sighed, she too has a deep bond with Oliver and would hate to see him get hurt.

Fagin turned to Bet, "Bet, will you please go and get him for us?"

Bet looked at him, "Bless me and I'll go. I'm not getting up." She wasn't changing her mind.

"Don't worry, Nancy will go" Bill said.

Nancy wore a lime green long sleeved dress. She also wore black boots and she had red, long curly hair. She has peach skin and brown eyes.

"No Bill."

"What do you mean no?" Bill asked, emphasizing it.

"There's no point in trying."

"Why, you're just the perfect person for it." Bill pointed out, "No one knows anything about you."

"And I don't want them too neither."

Bill turned to Fagin, "She'll do it, Fagin."

"No she won't." Bet defended her friend, "The both of us aren't going anywhere."

"She'll go, Fagin."

"No, I won't." Nancy refused.

"Oh yes you will." Bill looked at her and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Why can't Julia or Anissa get him?" Bet asked.

"We're worried they'll peach." Fagin responded.

"Julia isn't the one that I'm worried about." Dodger glanced at Anissa who was glaring at Fagin. I know why he doesn't trust Anissa. She yelled Run when they saw the two of us looking at them. They also had a small argument when they brought her here. It's not worth getting into.

"Come on Nancy, let's go." Bill ordered. They both walked out of the kitchen and walked downstairs with Bulls-eye right behind them.

Dodger stood up straight and said, "I'm sorry Fagin. We tried to get him back, but when we found him, the traps already had a hold of him."

Fagin ignored Dodger and walked out of the room. I turned around and put the dishes in the sink.

"Do you think Oliver will peach Dodger?" Charley asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like a lad to do such a thing. He might, so were not taking chances."

I glanced at the both of them. The top hatted boy caught my glance and looked at me.

I just turned around and rolled my eyes. I want to leave with Oliver. I've been thinking it for a while.

"Julia, we have to get out of here." Anissa whispered as I felt a light ache in my head.

"We'll take Oliver with us." I said.

"Yeah, and start our own lives."

"Yeah," I doze off.

"Julia, are you okay?" Anissa asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Anissa, a headache came all of a sudden."

"Why don't you take a break?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I could tell she was a little worried about me. I'm probably just tired.

After Anissa and I finished putting the dishes away, I was at the table drinking some tea and she was in her room taking a nap.

"Julia my dear," Fagin smiled at me, "We ran out of sugar. Would you please run over to the store and get me a pound?"

"A pound is an awful lot of sugar Fagin."

"My dear, there is so many of us in this house."

I nodded and stood up. That was when Dodger walked into the kitchen.

"Dodger," Fagin clapped his hands together, "I need you to go with Julia to get some sugar."

Dodger looked at him, "How much?"

"A pound. I need a whole bunch since there is so many of us living here."

Dodger nodded his head, "Alright Fagin, I'll go with her."

I know why he wants Dodger going with me. He's worried I'll peach which I have no desire of doing.

Dodger went into the living room and put on his coat. Fagin handed me a big coin and closed my hand, "This is for you my dear," he smiled.

I nodded. I guess he finally wants to use money to buy food rather than stealing it.

Dodger and I then left and walked through the bust streets of London. It felt good to be outside. I haven't been out in a few weeks.

Dodger was right next to me. He grabbed and held onto me to his side as a crowd of people rushed past us. Concession stands were all around with people talking, buying things, laughing and some were fighting. The poorer people were sitting around, hoping to steal some food when no one was looking. I looked at Dodger and noticed that he was about an inch taller than me, and with his top hat on, he looked about three inches taller.

"I forgot how busy London was." I looked around.

I saw Dodger smile a little, "Yeah, that's why Charley and I go out earlier."

We kept walking and reached the store. We walked inside and I looked around for the sugar with Dodger's help. We found it and I grabbed it.

"Let me carry it for you."

"It's fine Dodger."

We walked over to the cashier. It was a woman at least in her fifties. She has gray hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing an old, torn dress, like me. Dodger looked rather confused about why I walked up to the cashier.

I handed the sugar to her. She looked at Dodger and me and smiled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The elderly woman grinned.

I felt my face turn pink. I turned to Dodger who was looking down with a blushed face.

"He's just a friend." I stalled. I wouldn't have mind saying yes, but I don't think Dodger feels that way about me. He did blush, but why? Maybe he's embarrassed, but about what?

She nodded and rung up the sugar. I took the coin out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She frowned, "Miss, a pound of sugar is four coins."

"It's all we have." I said quietly. Dodger looked around, anxious about something.

"I'm sorry, I can't give it to you."

I faked a smile. Boy, wouldn't Fagin be mad.

"Thanks anyways." Dodger said in a tone. I knew he was up to something.

The lady looked at him, "I really am sorry. I would give it to you, but my boss has a way of finding out things."

"Don't worry about it." Dodger shrugged. He still seemed that he was up to something. He turned to me, "Let's go."

Dodger took ahold of the sugar and walked to the back to put it away and I waited for him. When he came back, we walked outside and the door behind us closed.

"Fagin's going to be mad."

"Why would he be mad?"

"Because we couldn't afford the sugar."

Dodger chuckled, "Julia," then he leaned in, "Have you forgotten that we're pickpockets?"

I looked at him, feeling stupid. That's when I realized why Dodger looked confused about me going up to the cashier. That's why he looked anxious. He played along, but I was actually serious about it.

I felt the coin in my hand. Now I know why Fagin gave me that coin. He was thanking me for working for him, and it must be an allowance of some sort which is a surprise. I saved a lot of money from the workhouse, but I can't buy anything since I can't leave the house alone. I see girls going shopping from my bedroom window sometimes, but I'm not bringing Dodger or Charley along to go dress and underwear shopping with me. Nancy will buy Anissa and me a new dress once in a while.

Dodger snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you really think Fagin gave you that money to pay for the sugar?"

"Yes, I did." I looked confused.

He chuckled, "Charley was right. You do have a funny confused expression."

"I do not."

"You do too."

I sighed, "Can we just go back, please?"

Dodger put his arm over my shoulder and we walked back to our hideout with me feeling stupid for forgetting that we are pickpockets, but tingly for what the cashier in the store asked me.

…

A few hours later, it was dark and everyone was in the living room. Bet left to go home and the boys were smoking their pipes. Anissa and I were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Do you think they found Oliver?" Anissa asked me.

"I hope so."

"Does your head still hurt?"

"No, not anymore. It's probably from lack of sleep."

"Maybe. Sometimes I get headaches when I'm tired." She agreed with me. "Where did you go earlier? I woke up and I couldn't find you. Fagin wouldn't tell me where you were."

"I went with Dodger to get more sugar."

"Oh,"

"The cashier asked if he was my boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah"

"That's crazy." Anissa exclaimed, "I mean, why you would like him is beyond me"

I faked a laugh, "Yeah."

Anissa gasped, "Julia, do you like him?"

"What? No way!" I denied. I know she'd be horrified if I told her I like him. She hates Dodger.

We heard the kitchen door open and Bill and Nancy came in with Oliver. Oliver looked different. He was wearing a beige silk coat with beige pants and a white shirt. Under his coat, he had on a gold buttoned up vest and a red fabric scarf under his neck. His shoes were a brown color and looked brand new. His hair was gelled to the side. He had three books in his hands.

The boys started laughing and walked up and surrounded him. Anissa and I just followed, not saying anything.

"Look at him Fagin." Charley got up close and pointed at Oliver while the other boys laughed. Nancy came to Oliver's defense and had an arm around him. Anissa was next to me and we were both between Charley and Dodger.

"He looks so ridiculous! Someone please come and catch me while I take a laugh." He pretended to fall backwards near Dodger who was laughing and caught him. Dodger pushed him back up, but not too rough. Charley pointed at Oliver again and said, "Look at his tux Fagin!"

Fagin walked up closer to Oliver and said, "It's great to see you up and fine my dear. Why didn't you write and say that you was coming? We would have gotten something warm for supper." Charley touched Oliver's coat and laughed.

The boys kept laughing and Dodger reached into Oliver's inside coat pocket and took out a small, folded piece of paper. Fagin grabbed it and opened it as Bill said, "Give it here, that's mine Fagin." The boys' then stopped laughing.

"No Bill, it's mine my dear, it's mine, mine, mine." Then he looked up and said, "You shall have the books." Fagin held the books.

"If it isn't mine and Nancy's, I'll take the boy back again. Come on, hand it over will ya?" Bill demanded and Fagin sighed. The boys were quiet.

"Bill, you just can't take the paper." Nancy jumped in.

Bill turned his attention to her, "Fagin owes me, and the check is what I want. And what I want, I get. He turned to Fagin, "Come on, hand it to me. I don't have all day."

"Bill, that isn't fair, isn't that right Nancy?" Fagin asked and Nancy looked at Bill.

"Fair or not fair, I said hand it over. Give it here you over aged skeleton, give it here!"

Nicky and Dodger glared at Bill as Fagin grumbled and handed Bill the paper which happened to be a check. Bill snatched the paper. "That's for mine and Nancy's share of the trouble. It aren't enough neither. You can keep the books if you'd like to read 'em, if not, sell 'em."

Fagin had Nicky on his right side and Dodger on his left. He handed them each a book and Charley took the last one.

The boys went back to teasing Oliver. Charley opened up the book in his hands and said to Oliver, "They're very pretty." Dodger took the book, flipped it over since it was upside down and put it back in Charley's hands. "Beautiful writing isn't it Oliver?" Charley finished.

"Send them back. They belong to Mr. Brownlow. Send them back, the money and the books. He'll think I stole them, please send them back." Oliver begged.

"The boy's right." Fagin looked at Nicky and turned to Oliver, "Your right Oliver your right. They will think you've stolen them."

The boys started to laugh again and Oliver turned to look at me. "Julia, tell them, I'm not a thief."

The boys looked at me and I looked at Fagin. "He isn't a thief Fagin. And he isn't a big mouth."

"Ah my dear, it doesn't matter what Oliver says. Since he's with us, they'll think he is one. And they won't believe a word he says."

The boys laughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Charley laughing. I looked at Dodger who was looking at Oliver and started laughing himself. Oliver looked down and looked like he was about to cry.

"Julia and I do." Anissa stepped in and I looked at her. The boys stopped laughing.

"Besides," she began, getting the boys' attention, "You are the world's greatest villain. Once they realize Oliver's missing and that the money's gone, they'll suspect Fagin's back in town."

Oliver, Nancy, and I snickered at Anissa's comment. The boys just looked at her and a few gave her glares.

"You're forgetting something Anissa," I chimed in, "Since he's old, and slow, he needs young pupils to complete his dirty work for him."

"Why yes, of course. Who could forget about that?" Anissa commented with a high pitched voice.

"What are they going on about?" A boy with dark hair asked.

"What they're saying my boy is that no matter how hard Oliver tries, he won't be able to escape and that no will ever believe that I am alive." Fagin misunderstood what Anissa and I were saying. I slapped my forehead since he missed the concept.

"That is the total opposite of what we were saying." Anissa said.

Charley put his hands on each of our shoulders and leaned in, "You see little lady and Secret Keeper, everyone thinks that he is dead."

"He's right my dears." Fagin smiled, "No matter how hard Oliver will try to convince everyone that Bill and I have him and the money, they won't believe him. They'll suspect him and hang him."

The boys laughed again and Oliver ran out yelling, "Help, fetch the police. The police!" Dodger ran after him with Charley right behind him, and Fagin farther away since he can't run.

Nancy slammed the door closed and stood in front of it as Bill walked up to her.

"We can't let Bulls-eye out of this room Bill; he'll tear the boy to pieces."

Bulls-eye was barking.

"Serves him right."

"I'm not moving."

"Oh yes you are." Bill hovered her, "Now, move away from the door or I'll split your head against the wall."

"I don't care. That boy won't be torn down by the dog unless you kill me first."

Bill slapped Nancy across the face and she held her cheek as she fell to the floor. Bulls-eye went up to her and Bill opened the door and said, "Bulls-eye here, Bulls-eye."

Anissa and I ran up to Nancy to see if she was okay. Bill slammed the door since Bulls-eye wasn't cooperating and sat down on the table bench in the kitchen. The kitchen was connected to the living room, so he didn't have to walk far. It was only a few steps away.

The boys except Dodger sat down. Two of the smaller boys were sitting on the couch to the right side of the room, near Anissa, Nancy, and I.

"Nancy, are you alright?" Jake, the small blonde asked.

"I'm alright." She replied getting up with mine and Anissa's help. "Thank you girls."

"You're welcome." Anissa and I replied. Then we both sat down on the couch with the two smaller boys and it was silent.

The door opened and Dodger walked in with Charley and Fagin who was holding the back of Oliver's coat. Charley stood behind Bill who was sitting down. Fagin walked in the living room and let go of Oliver and shoved him.

"So, you wanted to get away my dear did you?" He grabbed a whip and said, "You wanted to call the police did you? We'll soon cure you of that."

He then started to hit Oliver on the back with the whip and all the boys leaned back. Anissa and I went to stand up, but one of the boys on the couch with us said, "It's best if you two stay back."

Nancy ran up to Fagin and grabbed the whip from his hand, "I won't stand by and let this be done Fagin!" She then threw the whip and it landed near the fireplace. "You got the boy, what more do you want?"

"Be quiet Nancy, or I'll quiet you for a long time to come." Bill threatened and Fagin chuckled.

"Let him be I tell you, let him be!"

Who ever knew Nancy could get so angry?

Bill pointed his finger at her, "You're a fine one for the boy to be a friend of." Fagin then shook his head at Oliver who was breathing heavily and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh God oh help me, I am. He's a liar, a thief, all that's bad from the night forth." She was pointing at Oliver, and then pointed to Fagin, "Isn't that enough for the old wretch without blows?"

"Can't we please have civil words, civil words?"

Nancy got in his face, "Civil words?! I was thieving for you when I was a child not as half as old as this you old villain!" She pointed at Oliver again.

"It's your living." Fagin replied, sourly.

"Yes, and you're the wretch that drove me to it." She pointed at Fagin and then to herself, "And you're the one who will keep me at it every day." Then she pounded her fists onto Fagin's back, "Till I die!" She finished.

Bill walked up to Nancy, grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the floor near Anissa, the two little boys, and me. The boys scooted over, but Anissa and I helped her up. Nancy got up and sat down, and her face was red, like she was going to cry.

Bill walked back to where he was sitting and Fagin said, "Dodger, Charley, why don't you put Olive to bed?"

Charley and Dodger walked up to Oliver. Charley held onto the right sleeve of Oliver's coat and said, "It's best to take them clothes off. They're too good to sleep in."

Dodger held onto Oliver's left sleeve and they took off the coat as he said, "Charley's right. This suit costs more than six hence a penny."

"It's the silkiest coat I've ever felt." Nicky touched the coat and examined it.

Dodger and Charley both held up the coat and looked at it.

"I have never felt such lovely stuff. What about you Dodger?" Charley asked as the rest of the boys walked up and looked at the coat. Charley looked at Dodger for a response.

"Not me. If I am correct, this is the same stuff that the Queen wears on Sundays." Dodger looked at Fagin.

They boys started laughing and gathered around Oliver. They started to un-button his shirt and overalls.

"Quick, get him." An older blonde responded.

"Take it off," One replied and they all laughed.

"This is disgusting." Anissa replied to me.

I got up, but Nancy said to me, "Julia, don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Lift him up." One said.

"Up he goes." Another replied.

Charley held him from the back and the boys held onto him from the sides.

"Take them shoes off." Charley ordered.

They took off his shoes, and one of the boys put down the clothes that they took off. Fagin stood where he was and Bill was sitting. Why aren't they doing anything? The boys put Oliver down and kept laughing.

Fagin threw a long, white night gown to Oliver and the boys were circled around him as he put it on. They were still laughing and I couldn't bear any of it anymore.

Anissa and I got up and walked over to them. I went up to Dodger and Anissa grabbed the clothes they took off.

"That isn't nice." I looked at Dodger.

"It's better if you moved out of the way and let us finish." Was Dodger's response.

"Yeah Julia, he's going to bed." Nicky butted in.

"Where do you think you're going with those?" Charley asked Anissa, grabbing the clothes out of her hands. She took them out of his hands and they were playing tug of war with the clothes.

"Let go of the clothes." Anissa said to him.

"No." He replied as Dodger, Nicky, and the other older boy walked up to them.

Nicky grabbed the clothes and Dodger and the other boy held Anissa back. The other boy, who is named Jackson, has golden blonde hair, wears a beige short coat, olive green pants that looked too short and an olive green hat. He has on a white shoe under a vest and a green fabric scarf around his neck and he wore black suede ankle boots. He is a little shorter than me.

"Let me go!" Anissa kicked but they wouldn't budge.

I walked up and got ahold of Anissa and got her free.

"Give me back the clothes." Anissa said to Charley.

"No."

Anissa grabbed them out of Charley's hands and Dodger grabbed her and she fell to the floor as the clothes flew from her hands. I grabbed Oliver's shirt and the older boys walked up to me while I backed up.

"Give us the shirt Julia." Charley said.

"Yeah, be a good girl." Dodger added, "Don't be like your friend."

Anissa was on the floor. "Don't listen to them Julia."

"Shut your mouth." Nicky said to her.

"Make me." She pressured.

"Enough!" Bill shouted and it was silent. Nancy really needs to stick up to him.

"Dodger, Charley, come on." Fagin was holding a key. "Let's show Oliver where he'll be sleeping."

Before anyone could do anything, Dodger and Charley grabbed Oliver and went upstairs with Fagin.

"You two girls are in for it." Bill got closer to Anissa and me.

"Bill, leave 'em alone." Nancy warned.

"Yeah Bill. The town would hate to hear that a classic criminal is still alive beating on any woman that he can get his hands on." Anissa crossed her arms and I cracked up.

"You're just luck that Nancy's here." One of the little boys spoke, "Because if she wasn't, Bill would have given it to you already."

"Keep talking, I always yawn when I'm interested." Anissa replied sarcastically.

The boy gave her a look and Nicky said, "That wasn't pleasant."

"Neither was stripping the poor boy but you did, did you not?" Anissa defended herself. "He could have dressed himself."

"What do you two know?" one of the smaller boys asked.

"I know that Fagin is and plead of contemporary insanity." I wasn't being sarcastic.

A boy with dark hair who reached my ear said, "He isn't insane."

There was a clicking sound and Dodger, Charley, and Fagin came back into the Living room.

"Oliver is locked up in the room upstairs. No one goes in, or out." Fagin ordered, "If he gets out, every single one of you will be in serious trouble. Now get to bed. Dodger, Charley, please stay up and watch the girls. I don't trust them."

I gave Fagin a look and Anissa backed away from all of us. It was obvious that she was going to try getting Oliver out.

"What you mean is that you don't trust yourself." I switched his words around.

"My dear, being sarcastic isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I wasn't" I began but I got a look from Charley. "Never mind."

"Let's go Nancy," Bill opened the door. "We have to get home."

Nancy and Bill left with Bulls-eye and it was silent after that.

….

I was laying down on one of the couches while Anissa was on the other, asleep. I was sitting up, looking above me. I'm hoping that Oliver is okay and we'll escape this mad house, sooner or later.

"You're thinking of helping Oliver, ain't ya?"

I turned and looked in front of me. Across the room were Dodger and Charley sitting on a tiny couch. Dodger was smoking his pipe and Charley had a cup in his hand.

"It's too bad that you can't." Dodger went on, "You won't be able to do anything because Charley and me are sitting here keeping an eye on you."

"Oh Dodger, she couldn't if she tried. She's too small to reach the top of the door where the key is."

Dodger snickered and looked me up and down.

"I could stand on a chair." I pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that picking up a chair is too much work for you." Charley insulted.

"Excuse me?" I felt offended.

Charley had a surprised look on his face, "Don't back talk me little lady. Anissa's taller than you, so I'm sure she'd be able to free Oliver, not you."

I looked at Anissa who was sleeping and I turned back to them.

"On the contrary Joker, you aren't very tall either."

"Hey, I'm taller than you."

"Boys are supposed to be. Anything else you want to say?" I asked with a raised brow.

Dodger looked at me with amusement.

"Yeah, I don't like your attitude."

"Leave the girl alone Charley." Dodger chuckled and looked at me, "She knows that she'll get in trouble with me if she does anything."

"Dodger, don't let her prettiness fool you."

Dodger laughed. He turned and winked at me.

I turned around and lay down on the couch, trying to hide my flushed face. I pulled the blanket up to my stomach and closed my eyes.

_'Why does he have to be so cute?' _I asked in my head, _'What? I can't believe what I just said to myself.'_

After about ten minutes, I opened my eyes again and I saw Dodger walking towards me and I quickly closed my eyes again.

"She's sleeping." Dodger said to Charley.

"Should we get to bed?" Charley questioned.

"Not right now. Make sure that Anissa doesn't wake up. I'll keep an eye on Julia." Dodger answered.

I felt Dodger sit down next to me. I heard him kick up his feet and cross them. I didn't want him to know that I was awake, so I kept my eyes closed. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep as I felt Dodger pull the blanket up to my shoulders.


	6. Assisting Dodger

**CHAPTER 6: ASSISTING DODGER**

Anissa and I were awake the next morning in the bathroom, bathing. There was a curtain separating the two of us. On each side of the curtain was a bath tub.

"What they did to Oliver last night was horrible." I sighed as I slipped into my undergarments. I turned off the sink water. I decided not to tell her about last night. She'd hate to hear that Charley was watching her.

"I know, and Oliver didn't do anything." I heard the bathtub on Anissa's side drain of water.

"Yeah, he almost got hung for something that he didn't do. Then Dodger and Charley betrayed him. What kind of friends are they?" I sounded annoyed.

"Bad ones. That's why they get along with each other so well." Anissa replied and I snickered as I put on a lilac dress that Nancy got for me.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. The dress looked really good on me. It complimented my skin tone and my hair which is a light golden brown.

"Poor Oliver, I feel bad for him." I sympathetically replied as I put on my shoes. I heard Anissa's shoes drop lightly on the floor.

"Well, what can we do?" She asked.

"Well, we're not allowed out of the house without supervision. So we can't do anything." I sighed again and moved the curtain to the side and saw Anissa looking in the mirror. She had on a rose colored dress. It looked so good on her.

"Yeah, that's true." She agreed and we walked out of the bathroom.

We walked into the living room where Dodger was looking in a small, old, foggy mirror on the wall, fixing his hat. Charley was sitting down near a table and took a sip of his drink. He fixed his coat.

"You two aren't getting any cuter so there is no point for you two to put a lot of effort into your outfits." Anissa insulted.

I cracked up and the both of them stopped what they were doing. They both turned to look at us. Though, I think Dodger always looks good, but that's just me.

"Neither are you Anissa. I don't see why you're dressing up." Dodger shot back and fixed his coat. I noticed that he didn't say anything to me.

"Yeah, she doesn't need the effort."

"Julia's looking fine today unlike some people." Dodger glanced at Anissa.

I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'm just saying you two aren't getting cuter. No need to be nasty."

"That doesn't stop you two from looking at us does it?" Charley crossed his arms.

"Eww, why would I look at you?" Anissa cringed.

I had the feeling that someone was looking at me. I turned and saw Dodger look me up and down, but he turned away and went back to glamming himself up.

I noticed that he's always looking at me for some strange reason. Heck, he sometimes checks me out. I'm starting to think that he likes me and that Charley likes Anissa. Boys are confusing.

We saw Fagin come down the stairs from where they kept Oliver locked up. "Oliver is free to come out." He replied and went into a different room.

"What?" Charley asked rudely because Anissa was looking at him.

"Oh nothing, I think I just saw a pimple." Anissa looked closer at him and squinted her eyes, "Oh no, that's just your face."

I turned away and giggled.

"That wasn't funny little lady." Charley said and I turned around. He took his gaze off of me and looked at Anissa. "I'd be careful if I were you Secret Keeper. Without those ugly glasses, you won't be able to see. Then we can mock you and make you work all we want. Best of all, we'll make sure Julia won't help you."

Anissa snarled.

"Oh Oliver," Fagin called.

"Yes?" Oliver replied coming down the stairs.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Yes sir." Oliver ran into the other room to help Fagin with whatever he needed help with.

Charley stood up and said, "Anissa, we have dishes from breakfast. Why don't you make yourself useful and wash them?"

Anissa stomped out mumbling something that I couldn't recall, but I think I heard the words hate, lazy, and selfish.

"Julia, would you assist me?" Dodger coaxed as he fixed his hat one last time.

I raised my right eyebrow, "With what?"

"With my toilet straightaway. Would you like to help me?" he turned to look at me.

I looked at him confused. What is a toilet straightaway?

"What I mean is that if you would help me with some work."

"I guess." I was still confused. What work does he want me to help him with?

"You're a good fellow. A lady with manners. You can first assist me by jappaning my trotter cases. In plain English, clean my boots." He ordered and walked over to the table and sat on a small chair in front of Charley. I was shocked and annoyed, but followed.

Charley was behind Dodger with his left leg stretched out and Dodger was smoking his pipe. I sat down in front of Dodger and saw a tan/ white jar filled with a black type of paint. There was also a small sponge.

Dodger was wearing his boots, but I guess I'll have to re-paint them with him wearing them. He put his left leg out on a small stool right in front of me and continued to smoke his pipe. The top and right side of his boot needed to be re-painted. I took the bottle, placed it against the sponge and started to re-color the top of Dodger's boot.

"What a pity, she ain't a prig." Dodger said to Charley and I looked up at him.

"She doesn't know what's best for her." Charley replied and Dodger chuckled.

"I suppose you don't have a clue of what a prig is." Dodger guessed.

I just went back to cleaning his boots and chose to ignore him like I always do. I know what a prig is. A prig is a thief, a pick pocket, a finger smith. It's anything that has to do with stealing.

"A prig is a thief, Princess." Dodger broke the silence.

I looked at him, "You are one."

"Yes, I am. So we all are. From Fagin, Bill, Bet, Nancy, and down to the dog…." He admitted proudly and he turned to Charley, "And he's the downiest one out of us all." Then he chuckled.

"And he's the least given to peaching." Charley added with a light laugh.

"He wouldn't so much bark in a witness box for fear of Sikes and committing himself." Dodger smoked his pipe again and took a puff. "If he did, he'd ruin Fagin who would be hanged."

Fagin should have been hanged decades ago, but I'm keeping my mouth shut.

"He's an in and out dog, he is." Charley took over, "He'd keep his mouth shut, but only because he's an animal. No one would understand him." Then he laughed.

I started to re-color the right side of Dodger's boot when he said, "Why don't you put yourself under Fagin, Julia?"

"You'll make a fortune by only using your hands." Charley seemed friendlier.

I looked up and stopped doing what I was doing, "Aren't I already?"

Dodger smiled, "You're cute. You are part of us, but not entirely. We brought you here only because you saw us pickpocket."

"And you looked like you haven't eaten in days." Charley stated.

"I don't look hungry anymore now do I?"

"Hey little lady, watch who you're talking to." Charley proclaimed.

"Let her alone Charley."

I finished painting the side of his shoe and moved my hand back and forth to give the signal that I'm done and to put his other leg up. He put his left leg down and his right leg up, crossing his left leg.

"Put yourself under Fagin, you'll be able to retire to a property that is bigger than this. And you'll live happily." Dodger assured.

"Nah, she's afraid that she'll be scragged."

I went back to re-coloring Dodger's right shoe. The sides and top were messed up, so I decided to start with the top since it would be faster.

"You don't know what scragged means, do you little lady?"

"Hanged." I chocked, not looking at them.

"Hey Charley, she's brighter than I thought." Dodger teased.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Hey little lady, He was just making a remark. It wasn't an insult."

Dodger shook his head, "I meant that you're a lot smarter than you come out to be."

I rose an eyebrow. Whatever that means.

"If only she took the advice that we're giving her." Charley got back on topic, "It'd be the best decision for her."

Advice? What advice? The advice about stealing? No thank you. And joining Fagin won't be best for me.

I looked at Dodger and he went on, "If you let Fagin help you, he will let you out of the house all on your own."

I rolled my eyes and began to paint the left side of Dodger's boot.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Dodger asked.

"Because I know you two won't let me out. So how can I get a place of my own?"

"That's only if you join." Charley stepped into the conversation. "Besides, you have no choice anyways."

"Maybe we can trust you." Dodger went back on topic.

"Yeah, with work." Charley scoffed and rolled his eyes. I shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"No, in general Charley." Dodger turned to me, "If you put yourself under Fain, then we'll trust you, and maybe your friend."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time."

"Hey little lady," Charley snapped as Dodger smoked his pipe, "Don't get sassy with Dodger. We're trying to help you. Besides, you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Oh Charley, don't get her mad. She's a good girl, not like her friend. Anissa has an influence on her."

I narrowed my eyes and started to re-color the right side of the boot. I finished and put down the sponge and jar. Dodger observed his boots.

"You did a good job. I should have you clean my boots more often." Dodger complimented.

"Then she can clean mine too." Charley suggested.

Dodger laughed and said, "Why don't you have Anissa do that for you?"

"She's rude." Charley shook his head.

That's weird. Oh no, are they crushing on us? It's hard to tell. Or maybe they're just being boys?

I put the jar and sponge on top of a shelf on the wall.

"You're good to go." Dodger dismissed, "But I might have some more work for you later."

Then the two of them walked out of the living room. I can't believe that Dodger was trying to make me put myself under Fagin. I won't do it, I won't.


	7. Antiques, a cut, and fevers

**CHAPTER 7: ANTIQUES, A CUT, AND FEVERS**

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where I saw Anissa putting the dishes away in an old, wooden cabinet above the sink.

"Why did you stay with those two?" She asked me when she saw me in the room.

"Dodger had me re-color his boots."

"That fool has no manners. Neither does Charley." Anissa scowled. You could tell by her body language that she doesn't like Dodger and Charley, and that they don't like her. As usual, I'm stuck in the middle.

"Well, they were talking to me about serious work." I had a blank expression on my face as I gulped.

"What do you mean by serious work Julia?" Anissa questioned. She was curious and she knew that whatever it was, it was no good.

"They want me to put myself under Fagin." I stuttered a little bit.

"What?" Anissa dropped the sponge out of her hand and it landed in the sink.

"I know. I don't know what to do."

"Don't join. We can't trust them." Anissa jumped to conclusions.

"You're right." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Julia, the trouble doesn't end with Dodger making you join the gang."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fagin came in earlier when I was cleaning the dishes. He wants the two of us to go downstairs and clean some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Antiques that he has been collecting. As usual, we have to do everything."

"Because we're the maids Anissa." I sighed and we walked downstairs to go and look for Fagin.

We walked down the hall below the stairs and Anissa opened a door at the end of the small hallway. Some of the smaller boys were playing a card game, but they stopped when they saw us.

"Where's Fagin?" Anissa asked.

"Down the hall." Cameron answered.

"Thanks Cameron. Let's go Julia."

We turned around and saw a door down the hall and ran to it. Anissa opened the door and saw Fagin putting something away. He whipped around.

"Ah my dears," he smiled and clapped his hands together. He says 'Dear' a lot.

"What do you need Fagin?" Anissa asked.

"I need you two to clean some of my antiques passed down from my family. I would do it myself, but they get dirty so fast and I am so busy."

"Where are they Fagin?" Anissa sighed.

"There under the cabinet, next to the sink."

We groaned silently and walked back upstairs. We walked into the kitchen and saw two plates, an old, ancient looking bowl and some jewelry.

"I'll clean the jewelry and the bowl. You clean the two plates." Anissa said.

"Fine." I shrugged, taking the plates carefully and sitting down at the table.

I took a wet cloth and started to clean one of the plates. They are both really pretty. The one I was cleaning was a pale pink color, and it had a yellow flower in the middle, and a scalloped design around the edges. The other plate was the same, but it was white and had a sentence written in a foreign language on it. The language looked Hebrew. Why does Fagin have a plate with Hebrew written on it? He must be Jewish then.

Anissa started to clean the jewelry. They were two, old looking necklaces.

"Are you supposed to clean the jewelry?" I questioned her.

"It was with the antiques, so I guess."

If Fagin finds out, she's in for it. I finished cleaning and drying the plate in my hands and I went to put it away, but I wasn't looking where I was going. Anissa's chair was in a forty five degree angle, but her foot was out. I tripped over her foot and fell onto the floor. The plate shattered into pieces, and the bottom half of my right arm was in the shattered pieces of the glass, colored plate.

I sat up as Anissa got up and knelt down. "Julia, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't see me."

"Your arm, it's bleeding!"

I looked at the bottom half of my right arm and saw the blood trickling down.

"I'll go and patch it up." I replied, but as I tried to get up, I fell back down.

"Are you feeling okay Julia?" Anissa worried.

"I'm fine. I'm still a bit dizzy."

"Let me help you."

"No, I got it. Clean up the plate before Fagin comes up. I'll fix my cut."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, hurry." I then got up and ran into the living room, holding onto my arm.

I went into the living room, panicking. I looked around and saw a handkerchief on the stool. I quickly grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around my arm and tied it. That will have to do for now until I can find something.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked me and I turned around. Dodger and Charley were standing there. I hid my arm behind my back, trying my best to not look suspicious.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well, we heard a loud thud, and Anissa is cleaning up a broken plate. Do you have anything to do with it Little Lady?"

I gulped, trying to think of an answer.

"Why is your arm behind your back?" Dodger asked me, suspiciously.

"It isn't."

"Yes it is." Charley was suspicious too.

"No it isn't." I stalled.

"You're a terrible liar, do you know that?" Dodger said to me.

"No I'm not."

"She's stalling Dodger." Charley pointed out the obvious.

Dodger grabbed my arm from behind my back and looked at the bloody handkerchief. "Yeah, you are such a horrible liar." He replied paying attention to my arm.

"She hurt herself Dodger." Charley said as I started to crouch. I felt a lot dizzier than before.

Dodger looked at me and then at Charley. "Charley, help her onto the couch. I'll get the stuff for her arm."

"Okay Dodger," Charley replied as the top hatted teen left the room. Charley held onto me from the side. "Come on Little Lady." He was about four inches than me.

"Let go of me Charley." I demanded.

"I don't take orders from little girls."

"It wasn't, never mind. And I'm not little."

"Yes you are."

I sighed as he helped me lay down on the couch that was against the wall. What was interesting about the couch is that it is more of a loft. It is a pretty burgundy color. Charley grabbed two stools. He placed one of the stools on the opened side which happened to be the side where my arm is on, and the other stool behind me.

I heard him sit down behind me as Dodger came back in and sat down next to me, where my arm is. He had a little wooden box and took out everything that was in there. There were a few blue/purple plastic bottles that said, _'Cleaning Alcohol',_ cotton balls, a few handkerchiefs, some bandages, a few tweezers, and pills.

Dodger examined my cut and said, "It doesn't look too deep." He then examined my wound. "Alright, no pieces of glass are in her wound."

"Dodger, I don't think she'd have glass in her. She just got scratched."

"You'd be surprised Charley. She could have had small pieces in her arm. Her cut isn't deep, so I doubt she'll have any in her.'

He then took a cotton ball and opened up the bottle of cleaning alcohol. He put the cotton ball on the top of the bottle, and he tipped the bottle a little bit. He set it down and held the cotton ball in his right hand. Then he held down my arm and cleaned my wound. Boy, did it sting badly.

I grunted, and Charley covered my mouth with his hand. "Relax Julia, Dodger knows what he's doing." Then he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Hey Dodger, she feels very warm." Charley sounded worried.

Dodger reached into the box and took out a thermometer. "Charley, take her temperature." Dodger handed Charley the thermometer. Charley stuck it into my mouth and held onto it as he held his other hand under my chin. It beeped and he removed it and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Dodger asked.

"102.20" The poor girl's got a fever."

That's why I have been feeling dizzy.

Dodger sighed and reached over for the blanket as Charley tied a blue handkerchief over my cut. Dodger opened up the blanket and put it over me.

"Now what Dodger?" Charley asked as my eyes drooped.

"Let her sleep. If she sleeps it off now, she'll hopefully pass it off overnight."

"Okay Dodger." Charley said and they walked into the kitchen, most likely going to try and find out what really happened to my arm.

**NORMAL POV**

After an hour, Dodger and Charley were in the kitchen with the gang, Fagin, and Anissa.

"What happened to my plate?" Fagin asked," And what happened to Julia?"

"Julia was cleaning it. She went to go and put it away but my foot was out and I was too busy cleaning something else. All of a sudden, she trips over my foot and the plate shatters but her arm landed in the broken glass. That's how she got cut."

The other boys were sitting around, listening and smoking their pipes.

"Not only that, she has a small fever." Charley informed.

"Let me see her." Fagin said.

"Now isn't a good time Fagin." Dodger took over.

"She's sleeping." Charley pointed out the obvious.

"It was an accident Fagin, honest. I'm sorry." Anissa admitted with an apology.

"It's alright my dear." Fagin accepted Anissa's apology. "I know that you didn't mean to do it. If you did it on purpose, then it would be a different story."

"Dodger, could we go and see Julia?" Jake, the smaller blonde boy asked. He is Jackson's younger brother.

"Not now." Dodger answered.

"Could we see her later?" Cameron, the light haired brunette wearing a red coat and gray hat asked.

"We'll see how she's feeling." Dodger said.

The smaller boys were worried about Julia, and deep inside, they cared about her.

"Charley, I need to talk to you later." Dodger whispered to his best friend.

"What about?" Charley turned to his best friend.

"I just need to tell you something." He mumbled quietly. Charley could have sworn that Dodger's cheeks turned a little red.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Nancy.

"Hello Fagin." She chirped.

"Why, hello Nancy." Fagin greeted.

She looked around and said, "Where's Julia?"

"She got hurt, and she has a small fever. So she's resting." Charley reported.

Anissa remembered that she needed to talk with Nancy about something important. She stood up and walked over to her.

"Um Nancy, I need to talk to you."

"About what dear?" She asked.

"It's very important. And it requires being very sneaky." Anissa whispered.

"Okay," Nancy smiled and she turned to the others," Boys, Anissa will be with me for a while. We're going to my place."

"Alright then. Have fun you two." Fagin then turned around.

Dodger thought it was weird that Anissa was whispering.

"Let me tell Julia very quickly." Anissa said. Then she ran into the living room and looked at Julia sleeping. She wasn't going to tell her that she was going with Nancy. She just wanted to make it look like she was. After about thirty seconds, she went back into the kitchen.

"I told her." Anissa lied, "She said okay and fell back asleep."

Charley and Dodger looked at each other. They gave each other the, Julia-is-sleeping look. They both shrugged it off.

"Alright then, let's go." Nancy changed the subject. "But I need to use the restroom first."

Anissa smiled, "Take all the time you need. I can wait."

Nancy and Anissa then walked downstairs, and Anissa smiled because she knew that Nancy would help her with what she had in plan. She couldn't go to her best friend Julia because Julia would make her forget the plan, but Nancy might help. After Anissa and Nancy went downstairs, the boys did what they usually do and Dodger told Charley what was on his mind. What they didn't know was that Anissa overheard their conversation before she left with Nancy.

***What do you guys think Dodger told Charley after Anissa was going to leave with Nancy? You'll find out toward the end of the story, so watch out for it.**


	8. Anissa's secret

**CHAPTER 8: ANISSA'S SECRET**

**JULIA'S POV**

I don't know how long I have been asleep for, but I woke up and saw Dodger and Charley walking in. I wasn't as dizzy as I was earlier, but I still felt a little sick.

"Wow, you're awake. You've been asleep for a few hours." Charley replied

Dodger sat down and started to untie the handkerchief around my arm. I tried to move my arm away, but he held on tighter and said "Relax. I'm only going to look at it. And if needed, disinfect it."

I sighed as Dodger removed the handkerchief and examined my arm.

"It's a little red, but not as bad as before." He examined. "Charley, pass me a cotton ball and the Cleaning Alcohol."

Charley passed him a cotton ball and the Cleaning Alcohol and then he sat down on a stool, behind me.

Dodger had the cotton ball wet with the Cleaning Alcohol. Charley wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Don't worry little lady, it's for your own benefit."

"What is?"

"Dodger assisting you." he teased.

"Charley, leave her alone." Dodger glanced at him.

"Oh come on Dodger, I'm only joking."

"Charley, now isn't a good time to joke around."

"Dodger, she still feels warm."

"I know." Dodger started to disinfect my cut again, and it stung more than before.

Charley still had his grip on me as Dodger tied the handkerchief around my cut. I still felt warm.

"Come on Charley, I think supper's ready." Dodger stood up and Charley released his grip on me.

I sat up as Charley walked away and Dodger said, "Julia, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I still felt a little sick, but he doesn't need to know that.

Dodger looked worried, but shrugged and walked off. I followed after him and thought to myself why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden.

I walked into the dining room and the rest of the boys stared at me.

"Julia my dear, how is your arm?" Fagin blabbed on.

"Okay" I said, weirded out.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." I lied. I still feel sick, but they don't need to know that. If they do know, Dodger will be all over me and the smaller boys will be worried about me. That's the last thing I want.

"Good." Fagin clapped his hands together and I sat down between Cameron and Jake. Cameron looked at my arm.

"Does your arm hurt?" he asked.

"Only when Dodger 'disinfects' it." I added air quotes for the word disinfect.

Dodger shot me a look and went back to helping Fagin with dinner.

"Where's Anissa?"

No one answered me. I only got stared at. Something isn't right.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Jackson, the older blonde asked me. I saw charley and Dodger look at each other.

"She left with Nancy." Fagin told me. "We're sorry. We thought that she told you."

That's very weird. Usually, Anissa would tell me, unless she wanted to make it look like she did. Nancy and she are hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is.

Dodger handed me a plate with a ham sandwich.

I started to eat when Jake grabbed my arm.

"Could I see it, Miss?" He asked me.

"Maybe later," I stalled.

"Is the cut big?" He asked another question.

"I guess." I answered. Then he let go of my arm and began to eat his own sandwich.

It was silent for a little bit until we heard someone come up the stairs.

"Who could that be?" One of the smaller boys asked.

The footsteps got closer, and louder. The person opened the door and it was Anissa.

"Anissa my dear, it's nice to see you back." Fagin smiled, "How was Nancy?"

"She was good." Anissa answered. She looked at me and I nodded my head toward the door, giving her the signal that I want to talk to her privately.

She got the message and nodded.

I stood up and announced, "Excuse me, but I need a word with Anissa."

Then I grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs near the small hallway next to the staircase.

"What the heck." Anissa took my hand off of her, "What was that for?"

I said, "Let's go somewhere quieter. I'm afraid they'll hear us."

We then walked quietly down the hall and stopped.

I looked at her. "Why were you with Nancy?"

"Well, she came by when you were sleeping, so I went to talk with her."

"Yeah, about what?" I sounded stern.

"Nothing." She replied

"Don't lie to me, Anissa Glori Schreiber."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Why were you with Nancy?"

She sighed, "You caught me."

"You know that I am an expert in detecting lies. Now talk."

"Well, I told her that I want her to help me…."

"Help you with what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," Anissa said, looking down. "I want her to help me with freeing Oliver."

"Anissa, have you lost it?" I whispered, "You know that if he's gone Fagin and the boys will run away. And worst of all, they'll take us with them. Then they'll never trust us and we won't be allowed to go outside ever again!"

"Look, I told her that you want Oliver to escape and one day you were going to take him with you-"

"I'm not doing it now! I'm not escaping, and you know that. I was never going to peach either."

"Let me finish. She knows that already. So the both of us decided to do it alone. We're going to Brownlow."

"You're going to peach?" I asked.

"Yes."

I put my hands onto my heart and breathed to what she just said, "Anissa, you're risking your life! They will think that I had part of it."

"Nancy and I are going, just like I sad. She knows that you wouldn't do it. It's what we want to do. Besides, no one will know."

"Anissa, you don't know the trouble you'll get us both into!"

"Look, we're doing this for Oliver because we care about him."

"You think I don't? I wanted to leave with him. It was my idea, but not like this. And I wasn't going to risk it, so I forgot about it. If you tell, the traps would know and Fagin would run off. Then who knows where we would be after that."

"I'm sorry, Julia."

"No, listen. Please, don't." I begged.

"We're going too." She wasn't changing her mind.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't. I'm doing it because I want to."

I gasped, "How dare you. You're making the biggest mistake. I want to get out of here too, but where are we going to go?"

She looked at me dumb folded, "I don't know."

"If we stay here, it might be best for us."

"No it isn't. It isn't for Oliver either. So that's why Nancy and I are peaching."

"Anissa, please don't do this."

"I'm not changing my mind Julia."

"You're betraying everything Fagin gave you." I stated

"He's having us work."

"That's what girls our age do! We work around the house. Are you blind?"

She glared at me, "Look, I don't want trouble."

"If you didn't want trouble, you wouldn't peach."

"What's so bad about it?" She asked.

"If you tell the traps, and they don't find Fagin or Bill, then what will happen to Oliver? Or us?"

She looked at me, "I don't know, okay? Nancy and I talked about it. We want to save him, but she knows that you don't want to risk anything. That's why only she and I are doing it. Plus, we'll be out of here in no time. Trust me."

"I'll keep your dirty secret. But I'm warning you Schreiber, it will be your worst mistake and your last."

All of a sudden, we heard a door open and footsteps.

"Crap." I put my hands on each side of my head and breathed heavily, "We're dead."

"Relax." Anissa said.

The footsteps got closer and it was Dodger. I breathed, relieved and put my hands to my side.

"Are you two alright? You were gone long and Fagin got worried."

"Oh no, we're fine." Anissa said, "Did you hear us?"

"No, we didn't hear you, why?"

"Oh, it's because we were talking about Nancy. She told me that if I ever wanted to spend time with her, I could. She also said that I could bring Julia. Sorry for the worry." Anissa lied.

"It's fine." Dodger shrugged. Anissa's a better liar than I am. "Now, get upstairs." He said coldly. Anissa brushed past the both of us and walked up the stairs quickly.

I started to walk, but Dodger grabbed my left arm and turned me to face him. Then he said, "What were you two really talking about?"

I guess Anissa isn't that good of a liar after all.

"I wanted to know why she was out."

"Why didn't you ask her around us?"

"Because, it is a private matter and it doesn't concern you."

"Actually, it does concern me Julia and you know that. Whatever is said here involves everyone under this roof."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked as I shook my head.

"Who said I cared? Private conversations can be suspicious. Especially when you are gone for about ten minutes."

Wow, we were gone that long.

"You went to check up on us." I pointed out.

"I only checked on you two to make sure you didn't escape."

I snorted, "Don't give me that nonsense. You were worried."

"I was worried about your friend peaching. But I guess we can trust you."

I looked at him, speechless.

"I bet she tried to convince you to run away and tell on Charley and me. If you do, it's in for all of us, even her and you. Here's what you and your brainless friend don't get. There's no point in running away because we will always find a way to get you back. So be careful of what you say and do Princess, it could backfire."

I looked at him, annoyed.

He got close, "I'm giving you a warning, miss. And no matter how hard you try, you will never, ever leave and I'll make sure of it."

I looked at him, shocked.

He leaned in closer to me and were really close. "Do you have anything to say to that?"

"Let go of me." I tried not to cry.

"Crying won't make the situation any better."

"I'm not crying." I spat. "I've never met a Gent as rude as you. I hope to never ever meet another one either."

"That's alright because I'm not a Gentleman. I'm far from one. I'm a thief, that's what I am. And guess what, I'm proud of it."

I looked and then glared at him. I tried to get his grip off of my arm.

I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was slightly angry. For someone who looks angry, he is talking in a very calm matter. Weird. I can tell that he isn't the yelling type.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm not mad at you Julia." The anger disappeared, "I'm annoyed because I know you two were talking about something."

"I'm telling you the truth."

He looked at me, "I don't know why you're getting upset. I didn't do anything."

I looked down because I didn't want to look at his face. His eyes make me want to stare at him forever.

"I'm not trying to make you upset Julia." His voice sounded softer. "Fagin thought you ran off and when I came to look for you. I heard the two of you whispering."

Then he let go of my arm and I walked away from him, upstairs.

I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I thought about what Dodger said to me.

_"__I'm giving you a warning, miss. And no matter how hard you try, you will never, ever leave and I'll make sure of it."_

I don't know if he was actually being serious, or if he was trying to scare me. Anissa then walked into my room and closed the door.

"I heard what Dodger said to you." Anissa started the conversation.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I looked up at her.

"Yes, I was. Did he really mean what he said?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"What a Gent he is." Anissa scowled, "He's so rude, even to you. And why does he keep talking to you privately, especially when no one is around?"

"I don't know but…."

"But what?" She asked.

"I think he likes me."

"Interesting." Anissa made a face.

"Why do you say that? And why are you making that face?"

"Because I think Charley likes me, but I'm not so sure." She admitted.

"I think he does. After I re-colored Dodger's boots, Charley said that I should re-color his. But what made me suspicious was when Dodger said, _"Why don't you have Anissa do that for you?"_"

"Oh no," Anissa sighed, "He does like me."

"Yeah."

"You know, when you were sleeping..." Anissa began.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard Dodger and Charley talking about you. I don't know what they were saying, but I heard Dodger say your name. That has to mean something."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." I said, "We have to be extra observant."

"You're right." Anissa agreed, "But how could we be so sure?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should watch how they act around us."

"Good idea." Anissa nodded.

We both walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I was in the living room, sitting on the couch and Anissa decided to stay in the kitchen to avoid suspicion. I sighed and waited to see what would happen.

***Why do you guys think Anissa won't tell Julia, aka, me, what Dodger and Charley were talking about? You'll find out toward the end of the story. Look out for that too.* **


	9. Stitches

**CHAPTER 9: STITCHES**

I was lying on the couch, thinking about what Nancy and Anissa are up too when Dodger and Charley came in. It's been a few hours since they've checked my cut.

"Let's see your cut" Dodger said.

I ignored him, but I didn't pay attention because he sat down and started to untie the handkerchief around my arm.

When I came back to reality, I saw him examining my cut.

"It looks better, but it's still red" He told Charley.

Charley was sitting down behind me, with his arms wrapped around me, so I wouldn't be able to escape. Charley is really strong, so even if I tried to get out of his grip, I wouldn't be able too.

Dodger had a cotton ball wet with Cleaning Alcohol and was about to disinfect my cut, but I squirmed.

"Stop moving" Dodger said to me.

I struggled, "Charley let go of me, please"

"I don't take your orders Miss" Was his response. His grip on me got a little tighter and Dodger started to disinfect my arm. It stung worse than before.

I grunted, and closed my eyes.

"I can't keep disinfecting her cut" Dodger sounded annoyed, "Her cut isn't deep, but a handkerchief won't do anything. The only way to make sure it doesn't get infected is to give her stitches."

My eyes got wide, mostly because I didn't know if I could trust Dodger with stitching my cut closed.

"Dodger, do you know how to put in stitches?"

"Of course I do Charley. When I was younger I used to go to my mom's job where she would aid people. She showed me how to stitch. I still remember, even after she died."

"Okay then." Charley shrugged, "It is best if you get them. If I let her go, she'll run out."

"They're in the box." Dodger held up the small box and took out a bag of stitches. He looked at my arm, and said, "By the look of her cut, she'll need about six of them."

I almost fainted.

Dodger held down my arm tightly and picked up the first stitch. He placed it into my skin and onto my cut, it hurt so much. Dodger looked at me and I glared at him. He shook his head and went to grab another stitch. I could have sworn that he blushed a little.

"Let go of me Charley." I ordered.

"No" Charley looked at me. "Relax, you'll be fine."

"Nicky," Dodger called him from the kitchen, "Could you come in here?"

After about five seconds, Nicky walked into the living room.

"What do you need Dodger?" Nicky asked.

"We're putting stitches in Julia's arm. She'll try to get free, so could you hold down her arm while I stitch her?"

"Sure thing Dodger, I'll hold her arm." Nicky walked over and grabbed a stool and sat down next to Dodger. He then held my arm down with his right hand on my wrist and his left hand on the elbow of my arm. I couldn't move my arm.

Dodger scooted over a little bit and placed his stool diagonal so he could stitch my arm. He placed the second stitch into my skin and it hurt. I think it started to bleed.

He grabbed a cloth and placed it onto my cut. He took another stitch and with the cloth on the two stitches in my arm, he placed the third stitch gently into my arm. Then he tied it, like he did with the other two.

I really hope that he knows what he's doing. My arm stings. I felt Dodger put another stitch into my skin, and that one hurt badly.

"Only two more" Charley said to me, "You'll be okay"

"Dodger, she's bleeding." Nicky pointed out the obvious.

"I know."

I looked at Charley and he turned to me. I sighed because I couldn't get him off me.

I felt another stitch placed onto my cut, and that one stung.

I looked and saw that some blood was coming out, but Dodger wiped it carefully with the cloth. He held the cloth onto my stitches, so the blood would get on it.

He picked up one more stitch and looked at me. Then he looked at my arm and placed it onto the end of my cut. Then he tied it like he did with the others. He started to disinfect it again and it stung terribly.

He took a new, clean cloth and replaced it with the bloody one. He placed it on top of the cut and grabbed a few handkerchiefs'. He started to tie the handkerchiefs' tightly onto my arm, and it held the cloth in place.

Charley let go of me and Dodger said, "That should keep it from getting infected" Then he stood up.

I just lay there, holding onto my arm. I then sat up, holding onto my arm and the three of them walked out. As soon as the three of them left the room, Anissa walked in.

"What happened? I heard a little commotion in here."

"Dodger put stitches on my cut."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Oh my." She sat down next to me, "It must have hurt."

"It did. What surprises me is that Dodger knows so much about nursing supplies and aid."

"How does he?"

"He said before his mother died, she would take him to work. She must have been a doctor or nurse, because she taught him to stitch."

"Wow" Anissa seemed interested, "That's surprising. He doesn't look like the type of Gent that knows how to handle that kind of stuff."

"We learn something new every day." I retorted.

"You know the boys really care about us" Anissa changed the topic, "When they found out you got hurt, they wanted to see you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised

"Yeah, they did. When I was gone for a while they asked if I got hurt as I was gone when I came back upstairs after talking to you privately. They really care about us Julia."

"It's too bad your peaching." I whispered.

"You aren't changing my mind." Anissa looked annoyed.

I sighed, "Anissa, you're putting yourself in danger."

"No one will suspect anything, relax." Anissa assured.

"Okay, fine." I took a deep breath.

…

It was after dinner, about six. Fagin was controlling the fire in the fire place.

Nancy was here looking out the window on a small couch. The smaller boys, Nicky, and Jackson were in the living room and Bet was reading a book. Anissa was knitting a scarf. She loves scarves for some reason. I never knew why. Oliver is out with Bill for some reason.

I was sitting with Dodger and Charley who were playing this game called 'snap'.

"Dodger," I interrupted their game.

"Yes Julia?" he looked at me.

"I wanted to thank you for putting in my stitches."

He smiled, took off his hat to show curtsy and put it back on his head, "Anytime."

"What about me?" Charley turned to me, "Don't I get a thank you little lady?"

"Thank you Charley, for holding me against my will so Dodger could stitch my arm."

"You're welcome." Then he looked at me and poked my nose.

"Charley, don't poke my nose."

"No, I want too. You can't tell me what to do."

I sighed and looked away. I saw Dodger quietly snickering.

That's when Bulls-eye started barking and went to the window. Nancy looked out and Nicky went downstairs. Toby, who has ginger hair and is at least 6'2 came in holding onto Oliver who had a bloody arm.

Everyone stared at them.

"Well, hello Fagey," Toby stalled.

Fagin looked annoyed, "Everyone, scarce, scarce! Where's Bill?"

Nancy moved everyone away and walked up to Oliver, "He's bleeding!" she helped Toby bring Oliver over to the chair near the fire place.

I was next to Dodger and Anissa was in the living room. I looked at Dodger who had a worried expression on his face. He must have caught my glance because he looked at me and I turned away.

"I won't talk unless I've ate and drank." Toby took off his blue rain coat and sat down.

I looked at everyone. The boys in the living room were wondering what was going on. Nicky was leaning against the wall with an emotionless face. Charley, Dodger, Anissa and I had worried expressions on our faces.

Nancy was moving Oliver's sleeve up. "Nancy, scarce, scarce!" Fagin scolded.

I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and saw Bulls-Eye looking at me and whining. I petted him and he licked my hand. He rubbed against my leg again and walked over to Anissa.

"Oh," Fagin replied apologetically as he examined Oliver's wound. Oliver was grunting and kicking his foot onto the ground.

Nancy walked over to Toby, "Where's Bill?"

"Produce the sustenance if you please."

Nancy looked at Fagin annoyed because Toby wouldn't tell her where Bill went.

"Dodger," Fagin nodded his head to Toby as if to say to give him a drink. Dodger walked over. "Nancy scarce!" Fagin rose his voice. Nancy jumped a little bit and walked away as Dodger poured Toby a drink and handed it to him.

"The bullet went into his arm. The crack also failed." Toby was stalling. There has to be a reason why he is. I know he's sort of a goofball, but there has to be a reason he isn't telling Fagin anything.

"I see that. For the last time of asking, where's Bill?" Fagin turned to Toby with an annoyed expression on his face.

Toby motioned his hand to Oliver and moved it back and forth, saying that he doesn't want Oliver in the room. This can't be good.

"Dodger,"

Dodger walked over to Fagin and Oliver quickly and Fagin was wrapping a handkerchief around Oliver's wound. "Put him to bed. Give him a nip of gin."

Dodger grabbed the gin bottle and a cup. He put his arms through Oliver and dragged him out of the room. Toby and Fagin started whispering. I looked at Anissa and the two of us walked up the stairs to the upstairs room. The door was open and we ran up the stairs. When we got there, Dodger was helping Oliver onto the bed.

"Ow," Oliver groaned.

"Relax Oliver," Dodger then turned and saw the both of us. "Anissa, I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"I want to help."

"Go downstairs."

Anissa snarled and stomped down the stairs. I went to follow her, but Dodger interrupted me, "Julia, you can stay."

I know why he doesn't want her help. I forgot that he doesn't like her.

"What do you want me to do?"

Dodger helped Oliver lay down and said "There's a first aid kit under the bed. Get it out."

I looked under the bed and saw a black box. I grabbed it and pulled it out. In white ink said the words, 'First aid kit.'

I put it on a small stand next to the bed and I took Oliver's shoes off and pulled the blanket up to his stomach.

Dodger reached into the first aid kit and took out stitches, cotton balls, and cleaning alcohol. I sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay Oliver, this is going to sting."

Oliver didn't say anything. Dodger started to disinfect the boy's cut and Oliver grunted. "Stop, it hurts."

Dodger didn't listen to him. "Julia, pour some gin into the cup."

I looked at him light headed. I still felt dizzy, but that didn't matter right now. I picked up the bottle and poured some into the cup and handed it to Dodger. Dodger held up Oliver's head and tilted the cup to his mouth. Oliver drank it and Dodger put the cup down next to the gin bottle. I looked at Oliver who was already knocked out.

"That knocked the wind out of him."

Dodger looked at me, "He's younger, so it works faster."

"It worked on me."

"That's because when we brought you here it was your first time having it. You get used to it."

I nodded and he started to stitch up Oliver's cut.

"That's all I need Julia. I'll take it from here. Thanks for your help."

I looked at Oliver, sighed, and walked down the stairs. That's when I realized something, why didn't they give me gin when they stitched my arm? Sure, my cut wasn't deep, but I lost blood and the stitches hurt. Weird. I overheard Fagin and Toby talking when I reached the kitchen.

"He was about to blow on us Fagin. He was seen."

"Seen? Who saw him?"

"Two elders. Oliver shouted for help. Bill got mad and fired his pistol."

"And he hit the boy?"

"I don't know. There were two bullets, and one was Bill's. I had a hold of Oliver."

"Where did Bill go?"

"He fell."

"Fell?"

"Yup. Last time I saw him, he was swimming East of London."

I looked in the living room and saw that the younger boys and Anissa weren't there. Nancy and Bet put on their coats and walked out the door and didn't say anything. I walked into the living room and saw Nicky smoking his pipe.

"Is Oliver okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

Nicky nodded and looked away. I started to feel more lightheaded than I did a minute ago.

"Are you okay Julia?" Nicky seemed worried.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"No, you look sick. Do you still have your fever?"

I didn't say anything. I just laid down on the couch that I laid on earlier when Dodger put my stitches in. I closed my eyes and I was out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**NORMAL POV**

It was about 11:00 at night. The boys were in bed and Julia fell asleep on the couch. Fagin and Dodger decided to keep her there so she wouldn't wake up. The most loyal of Fagin's was in the living room, checking on Julia's cut and seeing if it was healing well. He could tell that Julia was not entirely over her fever since she went to bed the rest of the night. The smaller boys were worried, but Dodger knows that she'll be a lot better in the morning. He doesn't only have to worry about her, he has to worry about Oliver.

"Dodger," The top hatted boy heard his name. He turned around and saw Fagin.

"What Fagin?" He whispered, re-tying the handkerchief around Julia's cut.

"What are you up too?"

"Just checking Julia's stitches. I'll be in bed soon." Dodger replied, taking Julia's shoes off.

"Actually my boy, I need to talk to you. In the kitchen."

Dodger pulled the blanket up on Julia and they both walked into the kitchen. Fagin turned on a small lamp so that they could see each other. They were standing near the lamp, in the corner.

"What is it Fagin?"

"It's Anissa."

"What'd she do this time?" Dodger sighed in disbelief.

"It's about her going out with Nancy earlier."

"What about it?"

"When Julia came out, she had no idea where Anissa was. I have the feeling that Anissa lied to us." Fagin was suspicious.

"Why would she ask to go with Nancy anyways?"

"That's my point. Look, I don't trust Anissa. She is always up to something. I'm not so sure about Julia."

"I trust Julia Fagin." Dodger said silently. "Charley and everyone else do. Why can't you?"

"It's not that I don't trust her. I think that she knows whatever Anissa talked about with Nancy."

"Fagin, Julia's sick. You can tell that she doesn't feel good just by looking at her. Look, I bet that Anissa didn't tell Julia. Besides, Julia was out cold sleeping. And she's sleeping right now."

"Listen here Dodger," Fagin leaned in, "A few hours ago, after the boys fell asleep, I went over to Bill's place. I told him that I want him to handle Anissa."

Dodger hid his smile. He didn't care if Anissa was gone. As long as Julia was around, he didn't mind at all.

"And?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"But I know he might kill her. So we were thinking about peaching her to the traps. Either that-"

"Fagin, you can't do that." Dodger said interrupting Fagin, "Julia will want to go with Anissa."

"You're right my boy. We'll wait a little longer and see what happens." Fagin whispered.

What they didn't know was that from the kitchen staircase that leads to Anissa's and Julia's bedroom, and the spare bedroom where Oliver was sleeping in, Anissa overheard everything.

_'__I can't believe it.'_ She said to herself, _'They'll give me away, but keep Julia.'_ Then she smiled, _'I know Dodger's big secret. Charley knows too. I heard them the other day before I left with Nancy. If he tries anything, the word might go out.'_ Then she quickly and quietly walked upstairs and went to bed.

….

**JULIA'S POV**

It was the next day, and I woke up on the couch to Dodger coming into the room with Charley.

Dodger sat down at the couch, untied the handkerchief, and looked at my cut.

"Wow, you were right Dodger."

"Yup, but the dry blood is stained. I'll need to clean her arm and then if it needs to be, disinfect it."

Why disinfect my arm if it's stitched up? That is one of the purposes of a stitch, isn't it?

Dodger took a clean cloth and a cup of water as Charley held me down.

"I won't move."

"Charley, don't trust her."

Charley still held me down and I glared at Dodger.

Dodger wet a corner of the cloth and started to wipe off the dry blood on my arm.

"Dodger, how will the stitches come out?" Charley asked.

"I'll take them out with tweezers."

I almost fainted to Dodger's response.

Dodger started to disinfect my cut and then he said, "By the look of her cut, it'll heal in a few days since her cut isn't deep."

Charley looked at me and then looked at Dodger who was tying one of the handkerchief's around my cut.

I got up and Charley grabbed my left arm to help me up.

"Come on Charley, let's get to work." Dodger changed the subject.

"My favorite time of the day," Charley laughed.

They both left and I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I washed my face, took a bath and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Julia" Anissa came over to me and then she said, "Look, I need to talk to you. In private"

"Um, okay" I said. We walked downstairs and into the hallway. When we saw that no one was around, Anissa started to talk.

"I have news" She whispered

"You won't peach?" I smiled sheepishly

"No Julia, I am."

I frowned, "Then what's the matter?"

She looked away, trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Anissa, what's the matter?"

"I overheard Fagin talking to Dodger last night"

"What did he say?" I asked.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you"

"Anissa, for the last time, what is it?"

"Fagin was saying to Dodger how he doesn't trust us."

"I already know that" I crossed my arms.

"But Dodger said that it's you that he trusts"

"What's your point?"

"Let me finish" She scolded, "Then they both decided that if they don't trust me, they'll peach me to the traps and keep you." She frowned.

I gasped, "Anissa, I won't leave without you. If they're going to kick you out then they're kicking me out too"

The tears in her eyes went away and she smiled, "Thanks Julia. But they are right about one thing, they can't trust me."

"Anissa, I hate to say it" I began.

"You hate to say what?" Anissa asked.

"I have a bad feeling about Fagin."

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"I think he's getting suspicious about the both of us. I mean, Dodger said he would make sure I would never, ever leave. What if they're planning something?"

"I don't know Julia. But if they kick me out then I don't know what I'll do"

"Anissa, what if they know that Nancy and you are going to peach?" I whispered very faintly.

"Why would they? Bill wasn't in the house and I talked to you privately"

"Well, Dodger got suspicious when we were gone long. He did ask me what we were really talking about. What if he was eavesdropping?"

"I don't think he was Julia. I didn't see him" Anissa didn't seem worried.

"You don't know Dodger like I do. He's very sneaky."

"I can tell you this much, he's rude" Anissa scowled.

"That isn't the point Anissa. The point is that those two are up to something, I just don't know what"

"You worry too much Julia"

"Sometimes, worrying too much is the right thing to do"

That was when Nicky came downstairs. He looked up at us with a look on his face. I gulped and felt my heart raced, knowing that Dodger and Charley would find out that Anissa and I are talking privately.


	10. Suspicion

**CHAPTER 10: SUSPICION**

"Why are you two down here?" he asked

"We were just talking" Anissa rolled her eyes and he gave her a look.

He went to the door and we heard a knock.

"What is it?" Nicky asked.

I heard a mumble from the other side, but Nicky heard the words and opened the door. Dodger and Charley came in and looked at us.

"What are they doing down here?" Dodger asked Nicky.

"That's what I asked, but Anissa said they were just talking"

"We were" Anissa repeated

"About what?" Charley asked, suspicious.

"That is none of your business you git." Anissa growled.

"Dodger, she's fibbing." Nicky pointed his finger at Anissa.

"I can tell she is Nicky." Dodger got close to the both of us and he looked at me, "Julia, I trust you." Then he smirked, "What were you two talking about?"

I gulped, trying to think of a lie. Why am I so bad at this?

"Don't listen to him, Julia." Anissa snapped me out of my thoughts, "He's trying to get into your head."

Dodger glared at her, "Look you brainless brat; I know that you're keeping something from the rest of us."

"I'm not brainless." Anissa snapped

"Yes you are." Nicky glared at her. Anissa gave him a look.

"What were you two talking about? Most important, what are you hiding?" Dodger's eyes are filled with suspicion.

"Nothing."

Charley stepped in, "You two are down here and Nicky saw you two talking." Then he turned to Nicky, "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No." Nicky answered. "But I know that they were talking about something. Not just that, no one was around."

"It isn't your business" Anissa then turned to Dodger, "You're a nosy git. I'm not hiding anything. I was just telling Julia something. Now Julia and I will go upstairs, away from you unmannered Gents" Then she grabbed my arm and we sped up the stairs.

We barged into the kitchen and saw some of the smaller boys looked at us but they went back to playing cards. I sat across from Anissa who took a seat at the end of the table, away from the boys.

"Anissa, they're suspicious" I whispered "Please, just forget about peaching"

"No, I won't Julia. Nothing will change my mind"

"But you'll get in trouble"

"I don't care" She crossed her arms.

Nicky, Dodger, and Charley stormed in and looked at us, causing the boys to stop their card game and Fagin to whip around.

"What's with everyone today?" Fagin asked, annoyed "Can't you all get along?"

"No, Fagin" Anissa growled

"Well my dear, then it's better to keep your mouth closed"

Dodger looked at us and gave Fagin the food he stole and Fagin started to cook.

"Anissa" I whispered "Please, don't tell on them."

"Julia, I'm doing it for us and Oliver" She whispered back.

I glared at her, but said nothing.

After breakfast, I was sitting in the living room thinking about Dodger. I wonder what he knows and if he has been spying on Anissa and me. He is very sneaky. He pops up out of nowhere sometimes, it's scary.

I heard footsteps and I saw Fagin.

"Julia, could I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Um, okay" I said and he sat down next to me.

"I don't like how Anissa and you are sneaking around" He started, "Are you two up to anything?"

I gulped and said, "No, we aren't." I said truthfully. I'm not up to anything, but Anissa is. I'm not going to rat her out.

"I don't quite believe that"

I gave him a look.

"You see Julia; I still need to decide if I can trust the two of you. Keeping secrets is making it harder"

"Fagin, I'm not up to anything."

"So Anissa is?"

"I never said that."

"My dear, you just said that you aren't up to anything. You never said if Anissa was."

Crap. I need to stall him, and fast. "She isn't either."

"Julia, you might as well tell me."

I just got up and walked away. I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. I sat on my bed and began to think why I saw Dodger and Charley pickpocket in the first place. They might know that I'm lying, but I don't care. I won't tattle on my best friend. I lay down and turned and lie on my left side and fell asleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Dodger and Charley went upstairs to Julia's room and knocked on the door. There was no response, so Dodger turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"She locked the door"

"Now what do we do Dodger?" Charley asked

Dodger reached for the key at the top of the door. He held it up to show Charley.

"She didn't take it" Charley looked surprised.

Dodger picked the lock and opened the door. They saw her on the bed with her eyes closed. They went in and closed the door. They walked up to her.

"Julia?" Dodger said her name but she didn't answer.

He shook her lightly and she opened her eyes. But she closed them again.

"She's asleep" Dodger whispered to Charley, "Let's go"

They turned and left the room. Dodger closed the door.

"Now all we have to do is see Fagin. I don't like how Anissa and she are sneaking around" Dodger whispered.

"What do we do?"

"That's up to Fagin" Dodger replied and they walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Fagin putting things away.

"Fagin, we need to talk" Dodger interrupted him and he turned around.

"Where are the girls?" Fagin asked

"Julia's sleeping. She still must be feeling sick. Who cares where Anissa went off too" Dodger replied

"Well then my dears, I do want to talk"

They sat down and Fagin started the conversation.

"I see that Julia and Anissa are up to something"

"They are" Dodger agreed, "We just don't know what"

"Julia won't say anything"

"Boys, I believe that she is covering up for Anissa" Fagin hypothesized.

"We think so too. We keep asking Julia what they're up too, but she doesn't give the answer we want" Dodger sighed

"I saw a paper in Anissa's room" Fagin began

"You were in her room?" Charley asked

"I was snooping" Fagin admitted, "I saw a paper on her desk that said '_London Bridge. Friday at mid-night_', and I noticed that Nancy has been sneaking around also."

"Yeah, she has. And it seems like Julia is covering the truth up. We tried getting it out of her, but it won't work" Dodger took over.

"That's the problem my boy. Julia won't tell us anything because she is trustful and she won't give away the secret. I don't think we can trust Anissa. But who knows what Nancy's up too."

"I don't know about Nancy Fagin." Dodger began, "Nance, she's a good one."

"What do we do?" Charley asked

Fagin turned to Dodger, "Dodger, you're my most trusted. I want you to follow Anissa Friday night. But make sure no one see's you. I want to know why she has been extra sneaky lately"

"Don't worry Fagin, I'll find out what she is up too" Dodger said, "But what about Julia?"

"That's where Charley steps in" Fagin then turned to Charley, "Charley, I want you to watch Julia Friday night. Make sure she doesn't leave because I know that whatever's going on, she knows about."

"Yes sir" Charley answered.

"Then it's settled" Fagin clapped his hands, "But don't act too suspicious. I can tell that Julia can easily detect when someone is hiding something."

"Don't worry Fagin, we won't be." Dodger assured.

**JULIA'S POV**

I woke up again and couldn't fall back asleep so I just got up. I wonder how long I was asleep for anyways. I opened my door and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I saw Fagin at the table.

"Why hello Julia, how was your sleep?"

"Okay" I suspect that Dodger and Charley told him about my nap.

He turned back to what he was doing and I walked into the living room where Oliver was sleeping on the couch. A few of the smaller boys were playing cards and looked at me.

"Do you want to play with us?" Cameron asked.

"No thank you" I replied, "But thanks anyways"

They shrugged and went back to their card game. I looked at Oliver who looked a bit green.

"Is Oliver okay?" I asked them

"He has a slight fever" Chris answered, "Dodger and Charley think he'll be better in a few days" Then they went back to their game.

I guess he caught it from me, but how? I walked up to Oliver and he was sleeping. I sighed because I felt sorry for the boy. I then sat on one of the other couches. I think he caught my fever. I feel bad now. Well, it is flu season.

After a few minutes, Dodger came in with Charley.

"Boys, could you please play downstairs? I need to talk to Julia" Dodger interrupted their game.

What did I do this time?

The boys looked at me and then at Dodger. They got up and ran out of the room.

"Charley, take Oliver"

Charley went over to Oliver and picked him up.

Oliver moaned and said, "What?"

"Relax Oliver, I'm putting you upstairs" Charley replied

"Why?"

"It'll be better for you to get your rest up there" And Charley walked out with him.

Dodger sat on a chair on the right side of the couch.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked as he smoked his pipe.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You've become very sneaky, and Fagin doesn't like it. Neither do I, nor Charley. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I do. Why were you thinking about kicking Anissa out?"

Dodger looked at me and said, "So what if we kick out your stupid friend? The plan was to give her to Sykes, but he would have killed her." He probably realized that Anissa overheard Fagin and him talking the other night.

I stood up and gasped, "Don't you dare call her stupid, and if you're kicking her out then you're kicking me out."

"You're not going anywhere." Dodger said slowly.

"Then don't kick Anissa out." I warned.

"We might, and when we do, she'll be gone and you'll never see her again."

I looked at him with shock.

"You're not going with her. You're staying right here in this house." Dodger looked into my eyes.

I went to walk out but Dodger took my arm. "We're not done."

I got his arm off of me and he grabbed it again and sat me onto the couch next to him.

"You can sleep here tonight." Dodger demanded, "And I'm going to watch you. Nicky will watch the hallway."

"I'm not sleeping here" I sassed

"Then you can sleep in my room" Dodger gave me a look, "Don't play that game with me"

I rolled my eyes and lay down on the couch.

A few hours passed. Nicky was watching the door like he usually does and Dodger was smoking his pipe, sitting on a chair.

"Dodger" Charley walked in "I heard about the commotion"

"Julia won't spill" Dodger said to him.

Charley looked at me and said, "Don't worry Dodger. Nicky and Jackson locked Anissa in the closet"

My eyes got wide. I leapt up but Dodger grabbed my arm and sat me down next to him. "Don't even think about it"

I gave him a look and leaned on the back of the couch.

Charley sat at the other end of the couch and said, "Oliver's upstairs sleeping."

"Is his fever down?" Dodger asked.

"No, it's the same"

"That reminds me. We have to check Julia's cut" Dodger remembered

I hid my arm away from him.

He grabbed my arm and took off the handkerchief. He looked at my cut.

Charley hovered over us, "Wow Dodger, it healed up well"

"Yeah, but I want to keep the stitches in for another day or so."

"You aren't taking them out"

"Yes I am. You don't know the first thing about stitches" Dodger retorted

"How would you know?"

"Because when you hurt yourself, you relied on a handkerchief to stop the bleeding" Dodger pointed out.

I gave him a look and he wrapped the handkerchief around my cut.

I turned to Charley, "You better let Anissa out of the closet"

"I don't listen to you" Charley answered, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but don't expect me to listen to you"

"You have to. Dodger and I are in second command. And we're older and taller"

"So?" I asked

"So, you have to listen to us" Charley stuck out his tongue.

I heard Dodger snicker from behind. When Dodger was done, I yanked my arm away and rested my head on the right arm of the couch. Dodger was on the chair, right next to me, smoking his pipe. Charley sat down at the end of the couch and opened up a book.

I crossed my arms and laid on my right side. I can't believe this is happening. They are really suspicious. But no matter how much they ask me, I won't tell them. Ever.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	11. The silent treatment

**CHAPTER 11: The silent treatment**

I felt someone shake me lightly and I woke up and saw that it's Dodger.

I yawned, thinking it's morning.

"It's bedtime. I don't trust you to sleep out here all by yourself, so you're in my room tonight"

I gave him a shocked look, and then I gave him a glare.

"Get your pajamas on in your room. And don't try anything because I'll be right at the door."

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and I brushed my teeth, washed my face. I went to the bathroom and put on my pajamas. I opened the door and surely enough, Dodger was as the door.

He took my arm and we entered the kitchen. He dragged me down the stairs and turned left, which is right if you're standing outside. He opened the first door in the hallway.

He kind of shoved me in, lightly, and closed the door. It was a nice looking room. There was a bed on the right side of the wall. There was a little bathroom next to the door and there was a desk across from his bed. At the bottom of his bed laid the dresser. The walls were a light gray. I saw a coat hanger near the door. He hung up his coat.

"Get on the bed."

"What?"

"On the bed."

"Can I sleep on the floor?"

"No."

I don't really care because I'm really tired. I took off my shoes and climbed onto the bed. I put the blanket over me and I saw Dodger reach for the lamp that was on his dresser. The lights were out and that was when I felt my eyes close.

...

I felt light on my face and I woke up on my back. I looked and saw Dodger looking into a mirror on the wall, fixing his hat. He was already ready; I wonder what time it is. I saw a clock on the wall and read it, 7:15. It takes him that long to get ready? Wow, he must care a lot about how he looks. I sat up and he turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, you're awake" He said carelessly, "Well, I'm out on the job soon so I don't want to hear that you were sneaking around"

I rolled my eyes because I'm seriously not in the mood for his arrogance. He fixed his coat.

I then got off the mattress stood up, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean to you. I'm warning you" He said casually and he got closer. "You're friend isn't as sneaky as she thinks she is. I don't want to come in and see you two talking privately because I know it won't be anything good"

"You talked privately with Fagin" I pointed out

"It's because we don't trust your friend. We know she's up to something" He stepped closer to me and my heart pounded because I didn't know what he was going to do. "And you're hiding her back. Just remember that if we get in trouble, it will be your fault too for not saying anything"

I noticed that he was very calm.

"I don't peach"

He leaned very close to me and I thought he was going to hit me, "Since you think you're sneaky, you're sleeping in here with me where I can watch you until this passes over"

There was a knock at the door and Charley peeked in. "Dodger, are you ready?"

"Yes, Julia and I were just talking" Dodger looked at me and gave his attention to Charley.

Charley looked at me and said to Dodger, "Um Dodger, Anissa got out of the closet"

"Whatever happens to her is her fault" Dodger said carelessly, then he looked at me, "And no new secrets from your friend and you."

Charley looked at me and said, "Julia, if you don't open your mouth the trouble will fall upon you and the rest of us"

"Come on Charley, we have to go" Dodger changed the subject. Then they both looked at me and looked at each other. They both walked out of the room and I just stood there, more annoyed than I've ever been.

I walked out of his bedroom and closed the door. I walked up the stairs to go and find Anissa. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting down on one of the couches with her arms crossed.

"Anissa" I ran over to her and she looked up.

"Where were you last night?" She sounded annoyed, "Nicky and Jackson locked me in the closet"

"I know. Dodger wouldn't let me leave the living room. Charley came in and said they did. I went to help you, but they're too quick"

"I just got out this morning and Charley tried to put me back in. I heard a little commotion down the hall, but that was it. Was Dodger bothering you again?"

"Kind of."

"Figures." She snorted.

"Anissa, please don't" I begged her, "They won't stop bothering me"

"I don't care if I get in trouble Julia. Go ahead and tell them"

"No Anissa, I won't. I told you I wouldn't and even if I didn't, I would never tell"

She smiled, "It's for the better. I'm going in two days after tomorrow"

"Yes, I know. Then it's all over" I sighed, "What if they don't find Fagin?"

"They will Julia, don't worry" Anissa assured

"Look, they won't stop. So just forget about it" I pleaded

"NO" Anissa rose her voice and I glared at her.

"You're a traitor" I spat, "No wonder why no one here trusts you"

"Julia" Anissa began, "Don't say that. I don't care if they hate me because I feel the same way about them. I'm not a traitor"

"Yes you are!"

"How am I a traitor?"

"Because what if they don't find us after you tell? Then what will happen?"

"We'll run away" Anissa said, not worried.

"Anissa, you don't get it. Dodger won't let me leave! I'm pretty sure they won't let you leave either"

"They don't care what happens to me. If they don't kick me out, I'm going to the traps either way" Anissa whispered and I gasped.

"Look, we can't talk now. Dodger said if we had another private conversation that he would have a serious talk with me. I don't want that Anissa."

"I never said you did"

"Anissa, I'm tired of getting in trouble for nothing that I'm responsible for. If you tell, I'll be in trouble too."

"Then tell them" Anissa shrugged, "Let them know that I am telling"

"No Anissa, I'm not going to tattle on you. Just forget about it"

"No Julia. It's for the best"

"No it isn't. I hate to say it, but it might be best to stay here"

Anissa gasped, "Julia, how could you say that?"

"Look, yes they did take us. But they gave us food and a place to sleep. No one else would have"

"We had everything planned out" Anissa crossed her arms.

"Don't get sassy with me Schreiber" I hissed, "I'm warning you. If you tell, you'll put all of us in danger"

"No I won't because they won't know"

"They're already suspicious" I pointed out

She sighed, "Julia, listen to me. They might be suspicious, but they don't know what I'm up too"

"I'm not telling"

"Okay then, but I'm not changing my mind"

I gave her a horror look and I could tell that she shivered, "Fine you brat. Tell on us, but I won't be there to help you because the gang will have me." Then I stormed into the kitchen and sat down.

After a few moments, Dodger and Charley came in with food followed by the rest of the gang. They sat down at the table and Fagin started to cook. Anissa sat down across from me.

"Julia. Could you help me with the sausages?" Fagin asked.

I sighed and got up to go and help him.

He gave me the tool for the sausages and I started to cook them while he got the plates. I then seasoned them to give them some flavor.

Dodger came up to me and saw the sausages. "Wow Fagin, the kitchen has never smelt so good" He cracked

"Watch it, Dodger" Fagin pointed his finger at him and went back to getting the plates and forks.

Dodger put his arm around me and my heart raced, "We have a chef. You should cook more often."

Charley came over and smelt them. "Wow, they smell good"

I don't get why they like them so much. They're just sausages. Oh right, I did put some seasoning on them. The sausages were done cooking and I took them out and set them down on the table.

"Thank you my dear" Fagin smiled. "They smell good. I should have you cook more often"

I nodded and sat back down.

"Julia" Anissa whispered but I chose to ignore her.

"I know that you're mad at me" She began

"You're right. I am mad at you" I whispered

"I'm doing it for the best"

"More like for the worst" I twisted her words.

"No it isn't."

I saw that Jake and Cameron were looking and whispering to each other.

"Yes it is Anissa."

She gave me a look, "Fine, be like that"

"Okay, I will"

Dodger handed me a plate with eggs and the sausage I cooked. The sausage is really good. I never knew I was that good of a cook until now.

"Wow, these are good sausages" Cameron complimented.

I smiled then realized that Oliver was still sick and needed some food. I'll give him some after breakfast.

"Yeah, they are" Charley agreed, "The kitchen hasn't smelt this good in a long time"

"Charley" Fagin scolded and it was quiet after that.

**DODGER'S POV**

It was after breakfast. Julia was in the kitchen helping Fagin clean the dishes. Charley and I were in the small hang out room next to the living room. I had my pipe in my mouth.

"Hey Dodger," Cameron came up to me

"What is it Cameron?"

"I have some information for ya."

I took my pipe out of my mouth, "What kind of information are we talking about?"

"Anissa and Julia were quietly arguing at breakfast."

"What about?" Charley seemed suspicious.

"All Jake and I heard was that Julia was mad at her. And Anissa said doing something for the best and Julia said she was doing it for the worst."

"What was for the best and worst?" I questioned.

"We didn't hear that much."

"Thanks Cameron." I nodded my head. Then he walked out the door, but said, "You didn't hear any of this from Jake or me." Then he disappeared.

Charley and I looked at each other.

"That's weird." I said to my best friend, "Julia isn't the type to argue with. Not only that, she must be upset with Anissa for some reason."

"Dodger, I'm really worried about the both of them."

"Don't worry about Julia. It's Anissa. Anissa must have said something that Julia didn't like. Either that, or it has to do with what Anissa isn't telling anyone."

"Anissa is up to something." Charley seemed like he was thinking.

"Yeah, but what?"

**JULIA'S POV**

After breakfast, I had to clean the dishes. I made Oliver a plate. I put on a few sausages and went upstairs. I opened the door and saw him sleeping. I walked in and closed the door and set the sausages on the night stand next to the bed.

"Oliver" I shook him lightly and he woke up.

"Huh?" He asked. He's still green from the flu. He felt very warm too.

"I brought you some sausages"

He smiled weakly at me, "Thanks miss, but I'm not very hungry"

"Well then, I'll leave them here just in case you do"

"Thanks" He yawned and closed his eyes again as I turned to leave. I feel bad for him, but I'm worried about Anissa's plan. What if it doesn't work? Worst of all, what if Dodger finds out before she goes to London Bridge with Nancy?

I then walked out quietly and closed the door. I walked downstairs into the living room. No one was there so I decided to sit on the couch and take these stitches out. It had been a few days, and my cut wasn't deep at all. I took a pair of silver tweezers and sat down on the couch near the opening of the room.

I started to untie the first stitch and started to think on how I should take it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

I turned near the entrance and saw Dodger leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. I turned away from him and went back to thinking. He took the tweezers out of my hand and said, "It's better if I do it. It would be terrible if you got hurt again"

I looked at him and he grabbed a stool and sat in front of me, holding my arm. He took the tweezers and pulled the first one out with no problem. There were little bumps where the stitch was, but that was alright. It hurt a little bit, but not as much when they were put in.

"Why are you not talking to Anissa?" Dodger asked paying attention to my stitches. He looked up at me and I looked at him.

"I'm not stupid Julia. Everyone saw the looks you gave her this morning. Are you mad?" He replied.

Wow, he's good. I chose to not answer him.

"I can see why you are." He pulled out the second stitch and I jumped a little bit. "She's not a very trustful person. She must have hurt your feelings."

I looked down because he was right. She did hurt me and the fact that she doesn't care that I could get in huge trouble for her decision is true selfishness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, looking at me.

"No" I answered.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself" He started to work on the third stitch, "But I know something happened between you two." Then the third stitch came out.

I sighed, knowing that he's right. But I'm not telling him anything.

"But if you put yourself under Fagin then things would be a lot easier for you" He went on and pulled out the fourth stitch.

What if he's right? Would it be better if I put myself under the old villain? No, never. I can't and I won't.

"Well, are you?" He asked glancing at me and went back to my last two stitches.

"No" I said

He looked up and said, "If you did, Fagin would trust you. And you could get out of the house"

He does have a point, but I'm still not buying it. I felt him take out the fifth stitch in my arm.

"Not without Anissa" I said. I might be mad at her, but I'm not giving up our friendship.

"You know, you've been together for a long time. Don't you want a break from her?"

"No"

"She's only causing trouble" Then he took out the last stitch. There were line bumps that were sealed shut from the stitches, but that was it. He put down the tweezers. I looked at my cut and it was not fully healed, but enough to not have a bandage on it. It was as deep as a paper cut.

Then he looked at me and went back to bribing me, "You see Julia, everyone here likes you, even Fagin. But it's harder for Fagin to trust you because of your friend"

"What's your point?" I asked as he moved his thumb back and forth on my skin to feel the bumps that the stitches left behind. He wrapped a handkerchief around my cut.

"My point is to join the gang for good and you'll be free to get out of the house for air" Dodger looked serious.

My face turned into a mean expression, "I know what you're doing Dodger. It isn't going to work on me. I'll never join you" _No matter how much I like you._

He stood up and pushed the stool away, "Suit yourself, but it might be the best decision of your life. And you're welcome for the stitches" Then he put his hands in his pockets and walked out.

I stood up and walked out. What if Dodger is right? I can't ignore them forever, but I do like the gang. I think they're nice; it's just Charley and Dodger. Those two can be really mean, especially to me. And the fact that Dodger won't let me leave is beyond. I guess I'm going to have to so I can get out of the house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Charley and Dodger going upstairs to where they kept Oliver. I decided to follow them. I walked up the stairs and saw the door open. I stood near the wall and listened.

"His forehead is burning" Dodger replied with his hand on Oliver's forehead.

"Poor boy" Charley sighed.

"Huh?" Oliver replied.

"Shhh, don't worry, Oliver" Dodger began and I looked inside. They were hovering over him and Oliver looked up at them. He is a little green and sweaty.

Oliver looked like he was going to pass out. Dodger picked up the plate of sausages and said, "Where did this come from?"

"Julia brought them for me" Oliver smiled weakly, "Though, I'm not hungry. But she said to keep them just in case"

Dodger and Charley looked at each other and Charley said, "Wow. She really cares about Oliver"

"Yeah, she does" Dodger agreed as Oliver fell asleep.

"So Dodger, did you get her to put herself under Fagin?"

"No, she won't. She said not without Anissa" Dodger replied

"Anissa's getting in the way. We should have gotten rid of her a long time ago"

"Charley, if we kick Anissa out, then she'll go to the traps. We can't let that happen"

"They won't believe her anyways" Charley said

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. We can't take that chance, not even for Fagin. It's his head they want, not ours. If they find us, they'll take us Charley. They might give us new families and I don't want that."

"I don't want that either. What do we do about Anissa and Julia?" Charley asked

"Julia's staying here with us. I don't know about Anissa yet, maybe we could give her to Sykes. But he could hurt her, and Julia will be depressed. So that idea is out."

I then walked down the stairs, quickly and quietly. I went in the living room and curled onto the couch near the window. I turned to my left side and closed my eyes.

I felt someone shake me and saw that it was Anissa.

I yawned and sat up, "What is it Anissa?" I haven't realized how much I slept through the day.

"Are you okay? You've been sleeping a lot lately" She seemed worried

"I'm fine" I looked outside to see it getting dark out. "My goodness, how long have I been asleep?"

"Like all day. You should see a doctor."

"Well, I haven't noticed." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

She glared at me, "Fine, be mad at me. I'm doing what's best and you'll thank me later"

"No I won't, and they're already suspicious. What you're doing is wrong"

"I don't care" She crossed her arms.

"You should. You're only doing it to save yourself."

"No I'm not Julia"

I stood up, "Yes you are. You don't care if I get in trouble because if you did, you'd forget about the plan"

"Julia, it's for the best" Anissa scolded

I then saw Dodger and Charley walking down the stairs and come into the living room.

"What?" Anissa asked and she turned around.

Dodger looked at me, "I told you that I don't want any more private conversations"

"You're not the boss of her" Anissa defended

"Yes I am. I'm second in charge, and so is Charley. You have to listen to us"

"No we don't" Anissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do" Charley crossed his arms.

Anissa turned to Dodger, "And how do you know that we were having a private conversation?"

"I don't suppose that you two made up" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you tell him Julia?" Anissa looked at me.

"Anissa, we're not stupid. We saw the looks she's given you all day" Charley got closer, "Julia must be still upset with you"

"How would you know?" She snarled

"She hasn't talked to you all day" Dodger pointed out

"She was talking to me now"

"More like you were talking to her" Charley guessed

Anissa gave him a look and stomped out of the living room.

Dodger and Charley looked at me, and then at each other.

Dodger stared back at me, this time, with worry in his blue eyes. "Julia, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. He doesn't need to know anything.

"Are you sure little lady, you've been asleep all day."

"Gee, Charley, I had no idea because Anissa woke me up and I saw how dark it is. You see, I think its early in the morning."

Charley gave me a look, "Hey, no need to be nasty. I'm just asking. You're paler than me."

"I don't think anyone is as pale as you, Charley." I sneered with a smirk, causing Dodger to laugh.

Charley glared at me with his hazel eyes, "You're so lucky you're sick. Anissa and you would have had it by now!"

"Speaking of Anissa, it looks like you two made up" Dodger changed the topic, avoiding an argument because Charley's staring daggers at me. Well, the clown deserved it.

I sat back down on the couch and turned the other way. What we talk about is none of his business.

"I'll take that as a no" Dodger walked up and stood in front of me, "And I did say no more private conversations"

I looked the other way. Charley walked up too.

"Dodger, they're getting sneakier by the minute." Charley spoke, "They were talking about something, and I don't know if we can trust them together"

"You're right, Charley" And Dodger looked at me, "We can't trust them together. But what does it matter? Julia's sleeping in my room for a while."

I gave him a look and crossed my arms.

"What about Anissa?" Charley asked

"You keep an eye on her" Dodger said, "I'll have my eyes on Julia"

I glared at him and gritted my teeth.

"Should Anissa sleep in my room?"

"Whatever you think's best"

"Nicky and Jackson should probably lock her in the closet again"

I got up quickly but Dodger sat me back down on the couch and said, "Don't try anything with me Miss. I'm too quick for you"

I crossed my arms and sighed.

"I'll tell them" Charley decided and I went to stand up, but Dodger sat me back down and said, "Don't think about doing anything"

I lay down and sighed. Why does this have to happen to me?


	12. Locked in

**CHAPTER 12: LOCKED IN**

After about thirty seconds, I heard a shriek and a thud. Before Dodger could do anything, I leapt up and dashed out of the room to the staircase.

I ran down the stairs and saw Nicky and Jackson trying to force Anissa into the room where they smoke and drink in. Charley was there too, with a key in his hand. Oh my God!

"Julia, help!" She distressed.

I went to help her, but Charley got a hold of my arms and moved towards the wall. Anissa fell onto the floor, but Jackson and Nicky took ahold of her again.

"Let go of me!" Anissa shouted

I struggled over Charley's grasp, "Charley, let me go" I tried getting him off me.

"I'm not listening to you" He held onto me tighter.

"Charley, let her go"

We turned around and saw Dodger standing near the stairs. He walked over to Charley and said, "I'll deal with Julia."

Charley released me but Dodger stood facing me. Dodger was holding me against the wall.

"Dodger, move!"

"No."

"Please Dodger, I need to help her!"

"No you don't." Dodger had ahold of me.

Nicky and Jackson pushed Anissa into the room.

"No" I gasped.

They locked the door and Anissa was pounding on the door from the inside. Dodger was still blocking my way. I then got around him and went to unlock the door, but Nicky and Jackson moved me away from the door.

"I have the key" Charley held it above my face, "And you're not getting it"

I turned to Nicky and Jackson, "Let her out"

"No" Nicky crossed his arms and Jackson copied.

I tried to get the key from Charley, but he was too tall and held it too high for me to reach.

"Give it to me, Charley"

"No" Then he threw it in the air only to be caught by Nicky. Nicky is an inch taller than me so getting it from him would be easy. I went to grab it, but he threw it to Jackson who was a little shorter than me. Then Jackson threw it to Dodger.

"You're not getting it. And she's not getting out unless we say so"

"Let me out of here!" Anissa shouted.

I tried to take the key, Dodger took ahold of my arm. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Julia and I are going to bed early."

"What if Anissa gets out again?" Jackson asked

"She won't" Dodger looked at him, "But block the door with a chair or anything heavy, just in case."

"Okay, night Dodger" Nicky said

"Good night Julia. Sleep tight." Charley waved teasingly and laughed.

I went to hit him, but Dodger grabbed my arms and Charley moved back with a surprised look on his face, "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Oh, I was only joking, Julia."

"Good night, Julia" Jackson ended the conversation, shooting a glare at Charley.

Dodger led me to his room as I heard Nicky say to Charley, "Don't make it so obvious, Charley."

"Sorry."

My eyes narrowed. What if Charley is hiding something? What if he likes me instead of Anissa? What if Dodger doesn't like me the way I like him? What if he's trying to help Charley get close to me?

Wait, that doesn't sound right. If anything, it seems like Dodger is interested in me. Charley only bothers me when Dodger's around, so that has to mean something.

What if Charley likes Anissa, but is trying to make her jealous? That doesn't make sense because she's locked into a room, but then again, she could have overheard everything.

Dodger and I walked into his bedroom. He let go of me and took off his hat, coat, and shoes. I took off my shoes and went into the bathroom to put on a night gown. I didn't realize how exhausted I was.

I came out and saw him in sleep pants and a shirt. He put his hand out in front of the bed and said, "Ladies first"

I climbed onto the bed and then he did and he turned off the lights. I pulled the blanket on me and lay on my left side, away from Dodger.

I felt him take off the blanket and it was freezing in the room. I pulled it up but he pulled it down.

"Dodger, leave the blanket alone." I replied, weary.

"No. My bed my rules."

"I'm cold."

"Don't care." He replied tiredly.

"You should."

"Go to bed."

"Not without the blanket."

He sighed and turned on the light and reached for a blanket on the chair next to the bed.

"Here" He gave it to me annoyed, "Now go to sleep"

Then he turned out the lights again and it was silent after that.

…

I woke up and it was still dark. It must be around 3:00. I looked around and saw Dodger asleep, facing the same way as me. It's weird because he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. When he's awake, he's serious, second in charge and a little mean. But he is so cute. Wait, what? Did I just say that he is cute? What's wrong with me? I lay back down and closed my eyes

…

I woke up and saw Dodger fixing his coat. He turned around and I pretended to be asleep.

I heard the door open and Charley's voice.

"You ready, Dodger?"

"Yeah, just fixing my coat"

"Julia's still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Dodger, Anissa wants to get out now"

Dodger snorted, "Let her out later, after breakfast. You have the key right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you leave it, Julia will take it. Let's go"

Crap. That option is out.

I heard them walk out and close the door and I opened my eyes and sat up.

I got up and put my shoes on. I opened the door and walked upstairs to brush my hair, teeth, and my daily skin care. After ten minutes, I walked down the stairs and saw the hangout room door. It was still closed. I walked over to it. "Anissa?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You're still in there?" I'm surprised

"Can you get me out?" She asked

"Charley has the key"

She squeezed a paper clip through the opening on the bottom. "Try this. I found it in here"

I deformed the paperclip into a straight line and put it through the hole in the door knob. I tried for about ten minutes, but the door didn't open.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked. I jumped and saw Nicky.

"What does it look like?" Anissa said from the other side.

Nicky glared at me, "You're picking the lock. You're in trouble, especially after I tell Dodger"

"Get me out of here!" Anissa cried out.

"Charley has the key. We're letting you out later" Nicky said and walked to the door.

I walked to the stairs, but Nicky said, "Don't move. I'll have to tell Dodger and he'll talk to you"

I walked up the first step, but Nicky grabbed my arm and pulled me over.

"Let go of me." I demanded

"No"

We heard a whistle and Nicky said, "Now then?"

"Plummy and Slam" Someone answered

Nicky opened the door and Dodger and Charley walked in.

Dodger and Charley saw that Nicky was holding onto my arm.

"What did she do?" Charley asked

Nicky handed Dodger the paper clip and said, "She was picking the lock of the room we locked Anissa in."

Dodger looked at me and sighed, "Thanks Nicky" He handed Charley the bread in his coat pocket. "Take this; I need to speak to Julia."

Charley took it and said, "Okay. Let's go Nicky"

Dodger took my arm and took me to his bedroom. I'm in for it now, aren't I?


End file.
